Captive Love
by Adraline Kali
Summary: Five teens decide to go away for the summer. To Camp Crystal Lake. Jason takes a special interest in one of the girls. JASON/OC As for the others, God help them. Let the slaughter begin! Rated MATURE for crudeness, sex/rape and being vulgar. COMPLETE
1. Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

**I do not own any of Friday the 13****th****, Jason, or Crystal Lake (although I live right next to a Crystal Lake). All other characters are my own. Please note that this is my first attempt at a Jason fanfic and I have not seen the recent movie. The camp is how I envision it in my head as with any other components of this story. That being said, please enjoy.**

"Would you stop going so fast? You're going to run us off the side of the road!"

"Amy, geez, relax! This is supposed to be a vacation," Mike looked at Blake and rolled his eyes.

"It won't be much of a vacation if we die before we get there!" she snapped back.

"Woman, please, would you just let me drive?" he looked towards the road again.

Erin half smiled at Amy and shrugged. She wished that she hadn't agreed to go on this trip but her friends had insisted that staying at home, pining away over her ex was not the way to spend the summer. She was right, to a degree, but watching your 4 friends have sex and tell each other how much they loved each other wasn't the way to spend the summer either. While they were off on romantic walks, she would be constantly reminded that she was alone.

"Camp crystal lake!" Kendra called out, pointing at the sign.

"I see it!" Mike turned the car into unpaved lot and shifted into park. Excited, Kendra and Amy shoved their doors open and got out. Erin slid slowly over the seat and stepped into the bright sunlight.

"Here's your bag of crap," Blake extended Erin's backpack to her.

"Thanks," she replied, sarcastically, swinging it over her shoulder. To the right, she could see the beautiful lake. The sun danced off the small ripples in the water making it even look more inviting. Well, if she was to be stuck here, she could at least swim away her heartache.

"The third cabin is ours," Mike shouted from the lead. "There's supposed to be another group of people coming here in about three days who are supposed to take over cabin 4." He opened the door to the third cabin and stepped inside. The rest followed him into a small, but comfortable cabin. It had two bunk beds and a couple chairs inside.

"Kinda…small…isn't it?" Kendra asked, turning her nose up at the place.

"It's all we need," Amy pointed out. It really was. They were planning on spending the entire summer outdoors, a comfortable bed was all that was needed.

"Except we're down a bed," Erin pointed out.

The others looked around as if they hasn't noticed it before.

"That's okay…I'll sleep next to Mike," Amy stated, "You can have my bed."

"Wow, uh, Amy," Mike rubbed the back of her neck, "don't take this the wrong way but the beds are rather small…" Mike looked at her, wondering if she was going to get upset.

Erin was started to get pissed. She wouldn't even be in this position if those four morons would have let her stay at home. Now, once again, she was being singled out of the group. "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll sleep one of the empty cabins around here," her bitterness had reached it's peek. Once she said it, she wanted to take it back. They didn't know it was only going to be four beds. She quickly left the cabin, letting the door close behind her.


	2. Alone Once Again

Cabin 2 was designed the same way that the previous cabin had been- two bunk beds and a couple chairs. 'Well, I have all the room I need in here,' Erin scoffed, setting her backpack down on the floor. Truthfully, she felt very alone and a little frightened. Not because of all the rumors about this place. She had heard so many ghost stories over the years that those pitiful rumors couldn't compare but more because the place was so big when there weren't three others filling up space. It would be just her in here for the remainder of the summer.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Erin?" Amy stuck her head in.

"Yeah."

Amy opened the door further and stepped inside, "Look, I am so sorry that there were only four beds. We didn't mean-"

Erin stopped her, "It's okay. It really is."

Amy looked around, "Aren't you going to be alone in here?"

"Not any more so than when I'm around you guys." Erin bit her tongue. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, especially not with Amy. At least she could still play the sympathy card, "Sorry, I'm just really upset over the break up, you know?"

Amy's expression softened, "I know but that's why you're here- to heal."

Erin just nodded.

Amy smiled and hugged her, "There's still some time before nightfall. Do you want to take a walk with us?"

It took everything for Erin not to roll her eyes, "No, thanks, I'll just spend my night here by the lake."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Amy stepped into the doorway, "I guess I'll see you later on tonight then."

Erin nodded again, "Sure."


	3. He Must Wait

After they left, Erin changed into her bathing suit, a black bikini. She looked in her handheld mirror. She wasn't unattractive by any means. Her ex had been one of the most attractive boys in school. Their breakup had been messy considering she had caught him fucking some other girl. He even had the balls to deny it! She sighed. She didn't want to keep thinking about him.

Her blue eyes looked back at her in the mirror. She tied her long black hair up in a pony tail and closed the mirror. She didn't want to look at herself anymore. She felt pathetic for letting herself get this way. Try as she might, she still blamed herself. He had found someone else because she refused to have sex with him. Erin supposed that waiting until marriage was now something that was considered weird. It wasn't for moral reasons though. For the last three years, she had considered herself a full blown atheist. No, waiting until marriage, or at least true love, was for herself. She would have been even more devastated if she had slept with Kyle before the breakup. He had taken her heart, her love and her time but at least he hadn't taken her virginity from her.

She opened her cabin door and made her way down the dirt path to the dock. The evening was beautiful. The sun, though setting, was still incredibly beautiful. Many vibrant colors decorated the sky as the sun descended into the horizon.

Erin sat down on the dock and slipped her legs into the water. It was blissfully cold, a perfect combination with the hot summer air. Within moments, she had slipped into the lake, forgetting about her life if only for a minute.

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

Jason had been watching since they arrived at his camp. Four of them had left, hand in hand, down the small trail that circled around the camp. He was about to step out from the shelter of the trees when he saw her. Why hadn't she gone with the others? It would have been so easy to kill them all together on the trail but now that would have to wait. He would have to kill her first.

Before he could make a move, she had slipped out of reach into the lake, the one place he was terrified of. Thinking about it, he felt so enraged again. He was forgotten about as he sank beneath the water, trying to claw his way to the surface.

He would have to wait until tonight.


	4. She Would Be the First

It was absolutely freezing. Erin shivered as she hurried towards her cabin. The small towel that she clutched around herself did nothing to warm her against the cold night air. Man, that sun had set fast. A trail of water followed her as the lake dripped off her body.

She ran into her cabin and closed the door. She lit a couple candles that she had set out earlier, knowing that she was sure to need them at night. Quickly, she peeled off her bathing suit and tossed it into the corner. Erin stepped into her sleep pants and pulled a white tank top down over her head. Finally, she was beginning to feel warm.

She took a couple steps and looked out the cabin window towards cabin 3. Had they returned from their walk yet? If so, why didn't they come and tell her? If she went over there, she might disturb them or worse, catch them having sex. She rolled her eyes. Like that wouldn't bring back bad memories. Deciding that sleep was the best option, she laid down on the lower buck. Above her, carved underneath the bed on the wood, were hearts and initials. It seemed that many lovers had been here. How many of them had stayed together? As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about Kyle and the love she once held.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He wondered how long he had been standing there waiting for her to leave. It was impossible to walk past towards the cabins without her seeing. He was relieved when he saw her climb up on the dock and head back to the cabin. Jason followed.

He stopped when he saw her walk into the second cabin. Why didn't she join her friends in the third? No matter, it would only make things easier. Instead of taking on five at once, he would only take on four.

It was late. The other four had returned to their cabin shortly after the girl had. He would deal with them later. No doubt they were engaging in…sin… He was disgusted. His mother knew better. She told him that sex was bad. Sex was a sin. Anyone who had sex deserved to die. Disgusting, vile creatures. The world would be better without them.

He made his way to the second cabin. She would be the first to die.


	5. Touching Her

The firelight danced in the room, lighting only what the half moon would not. Jason breathed in and out, walking softly across the wooden floor. The boards creaked under his weight. She was asleep on the bed, looking so peaceful. Jason lifted his machete slightly as he stood over her. A small angel decorated the front of her shirt, causing Jason to pause for a moment. Her shirt had ridden up, showing her smooth stomach. Her damp hair had wet the shirt, making it appear see through. Had the room been well lit, he would have been able to see her breasts.

She was beautiful and more important, she looked pure. Whether it was bathing in the lake, or the soft candlelight on her body, she looked…clean. He had once had beautiful skin, skin not shriveled and broken by the water. Skin that glowed like…hers. Despite himself, he reached down and touched her. Her skin was soft, delicate and very warm. So warm. His hand trailed up her stomach towards her chest. He had been alone for so long. He felt himself stirring within. He wanted to touch her.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

She was back where love still existed, where Kyle hadn't betrayed her, where she was still a happy junior in high school. She was in a place where she wouldn't have to see Kyle every day, in every class. But now she was at a camp, with her friends, in the middle of the woods.

She began to wake up.

Reality set in. She was at camp, away from her life. She was here to get away from Kyle and her normal every day cares and… she was VERY aware that someone…was…touching…her…

She opened her eyes. A large, dark figure stood over her. Who was it? Mike? Blake? Were all men cheating bustards?! As she studied him further, she realized the silhouette was bigger than Mike or Blake. Someone, a stranger, was here, in the cabin, touching her. But what she saw in the stranger's hand is what set her into a panic- the machete.

She bolted up, scrambling out into the middle of the room. Her heart sank when she saw the man step between her and the door. The candlelight bounced off the white mask he was wearing. Her heart beat faster. Was he here to rape her? Kill her? He was so big. No way could she fight him off by herself. She looked around for anything to defend herself with.

She heard him take a step closer.

Erin looked at him. She had no idea what to say. All the cliché movie screams of 'no, don't!' or 'please don't kill me!' seemed so pathetic. If he was going to rape her or kill her, her screams would make no difference. However, if she screamed, she might be able to wake her friends. Then again, it would only put them in danger. He might not even know that they were here.

He took a couple more steps forward, forcing her to think quicker. She was being backed into a corner.

The window!

She took a couple steps to the right, trying not to be obvious. As if he sensed her motives, he moved towards the window. Erin jumped backward, realizing that she was trapped in a corner.


	6. Where to go?

**Thanks for the reviews you two!!! 3**

*

*

Jason was amused, and a little excited, that he had backed her into a corner. She was so frightened but that just heightened his excitement. His feelings hadn't left him. He wanted to get closer to her.

He slowly set his machete down against the side of the bed as a pacifying gesture. Maybe she would calm down for a moment. That's all he wanted…a moment…

Maybe she would see that he didn't want to kill her.

Wait a minute. He didn't want to kill her? He paused. He didn't want to kill her. That was new. What did he want to do?

He stepped up to her, so close he could feel her breath. She was shaking. He reached out and touched her side, running a hand up her back, under her shirt. He was surprised. He hadn't felt so alive in a long time. His mother's words echoed in his head but he suppressed them the best he could. She wasn't dirty like the others. As he ran his hand up, her shirt crept higher on her body. She tried to push him away but he just pressed her harder into the wall. His fingertips grazed the small curve of her breast. She felt so good under his calloused hands, like lotion on dry skin. He wanted her more than anything.

*

*

*

*

* ERIN'S POV

Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. How far would he go? She was absolutely terrified. Though it didn't seem like he wanted to kill her, her eyes kept darting to the machete lying against the side of her bed.

She looked up into his eyes. They were cold, dark eyes, but they were piercing. What was he going to do with her? Suddenly his hand moved upward and cupped her entire breast. She let out an exhale of air. His hands were shockingly cold. She felt so disgusted with herself. She hadn't even let herself go with Kyle, there was no way this man was going to rape her. She would die before she let that happen. She was smart. She knew she could get herself out of this. If only there was a way to get a hold of that machete… now what could she do?

Hitting him was out of the question. She feared that if she hit him then he would attack her. His grip would go from caressing to controlling within seconds. She would have to think of something that would incapacitate him long enough for her to escape but what? Her eyes darted around the room again, frantic to stop this before something worse happened.

Maybe she was thinking about this all wrong. She had to stop thinking so complex; something simple would do the trick. Like…a diversion. She only hoped that she was a good enough actress.

She looked behind her assailant to the door, "Amy! Help me!"

As he turned to look at the door, Erin pressed herself up against the wall and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. She heard him exhale sharply, stumbling to the side. That was all she needed. She ran to her bed, grabbed his machete and flung the cabin door open, disappearing into the night.


	7. Revenge Will Be Sweet

**I have no idea if they had electricity at the camp but for the sake of the story, I'm going to make it so.**

She was running so fast, she was convinced her feet weren't even touching the ground. Cabin three wasn't too far away; if he was following her, then she didn't have much time. She flung open the cabin door and flicked the lights on.

"Get up! Get up!" Erin ran to each bed, shaking them, hitting them.

"Erin? What the hell?" Blake sat up.

"I was attacked! Get the fuck up, now!"

Amy was the first to get out of bed. "You were attacked?! What happened?" she paused, "What is that?!" she yelled, pointing to the machete.

Erin's mind was spinning. She couldn't form or spit out the sentences she needed to get them out of bed. "It was his! He will be here soon! Get the fuck up!!!"

Kendra's eyes widened when she saw the machete, "Oh my God, what happened?! Where is he now?!" she slipped on her robe quickly and stood next to Erin.

But Erin could only think of escape, "We need to get out of the cabin. Now!"

The guys joined her on the ground, hopping down from the top bunks.

"Wait! What if he's outside the door?!"Kendra grabbed onto Erin's arm.

Amy nodded towards the window, "We'll slip out the window!"

"Girls!" Blake yelled, "it's pitch black outside! If we didn't get lost, we would still be at a disadvantage. We'll all stay in here together. There's five of us, one with a…" he looked at the machete, "…sword…he would be stupid to attack us if we're together. We'll wait until morning."

There was silence in the room for a moment as everyone pondered over the idea. When no one objected, the decision was unspoken, and everyone silently agreed that it was the right choice.

Light slowly started to fill the cabin through the window. Erin wondered how long everyone had been standing there, unmoving, watching the door. Hours had passed and nothing had happened. They were safe.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

Jason watched as she disappeared into the third cabin. He wouldn't be able to attack now. Being weaponless and way outnumbered weren't even the worst of his problems. The main reason he couldn't attack was because they were expecting him. It was easy to attack when no one was expecting him. He could play off their panic, make them scatter; fearful, they wouldn't be able to think logically. Right now, they were in the cabin forming a plan against him.

And that bitch had taken his machete! God, was he pissed about that. He blamed himself. What the hell had happened in there? He became so transfixed on her that he let himself become vulnerable. He could be so fucking stupid. His mother had been right. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Well, no matter. He would make it so they couldn't leave. Then, he would have his fun. If he had to break them down psychologically first, that's what he would do. And the girl? Well, he would decide what to do with her when the time came.


	8. Forming a Plan

They emerged from the cabin quietly, looking around but it was if the daylight had sent their fears fleeing.

"We should get everything back into the truck so we can leave immediately," Amy suggested, heading towards the parking lot. Mike jogged ahead to get the truck ready.

"Hold up," Blake stopped in his tracks, "you're telling me that we rented this cabin out for the entire summer and we're going to leave without giving a second thought to what happened?"

"Blake, she was attacked!" Kendra yelled at him.

"We don't know that for sure," Blake stated, ignoring the look of complete astonishment on the girls' faces. "Look, all I know is that I was interrupted in the middle of the night by Erin screaming that someone had attacked her."

"And what about this?!" Erin held up the machete.

"What about it? You could have found it anywhere. You could have made the whole thing up."

Erin was pissed, "I did NOT make the whole thing up!"

Mike came running up, "The truck…" he tried to catch his breath but as the group neared it, it was obvious what had happened. The tires were flat; the hood had been pried open. The battery was gone. Not to mention that other parts of the car had been broken, shattered, and thrown about. Whoever had torn up the truck did it in extreme anger.

"Well, are you convinced?" Erin turned sharply to Blake.

"What are you going to do?!" Kendra asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Okay, don't panic," Mike stepped in, "the other campers are supposed to be here in a couple days, right? We'll just hole up in our cabin together for a couple days and we'll get a ride with them when they get here."


	9. Jason's Back

**Thanks to a sleepless Friday night, I was able to write this around 5:00 in the morning. That being said, please ignore any spelling or grammar errors present in this chapter. Microsoft Word was developed by engineers, not English teachers so all I can see is a bunch of squiggly green lines. Also, a thanks to all who reviewed.**

The day had gone by so slow. They had all stayed by each other- for comfort and protection, whichever emotion was the strongest at the time. No one knew what to do, whether to suggest going down to the lake or just sitting inside the cabin and waiting for nightfall. Erin was angry. She was angry that this had happened to her. She was angry at her friends for allowing her to sleep alone in the middle of nowhere, and she was angry at the fact that she could no longer enjoy anything that the summer had to offer. It was like it had been taken from her. Again.

The sun set slowly over Crystal Lake and without a word, each of them headed back to cabin three. As soon as they entered, tensions began to rise. Night brought on more terror than the day could ever have. Everything was more haunting at night and the suspense of it all became all too real. Even the moon had hidden tonight, under dark sheets of clouds. The cabin lights did little to lighten the mood.

Blake and Mike sat back on the lower bunks, holding weapons that they had found throughout the day- a couple baseball bats, a canoe oar. Erin thought it was pathetic. The weapons they had found were only good if swung quickly and with all of them crowded in a room, it was likely that someone else besides her attacker would get hurt. Nevertheless, it was better than having nothing so she said nothing.

Midnight came and gone. With the threat of another attack passing, and the exhaustion from the previous night sinking in, sleep came easily.

"You know, once he realized that there were others here, he probably got scared and ran off," Mike tried to ease his guilt for wanting to sleep. He closed his eyes and laid back on his pillow, "If he thought there was any way you could have identified him, then he'd be stupid to return."

Erin wasn't so sure. However, arguing with him would not help anything. It was a miracle that Mike was thinking about someone besides himself for a change.

"You know, he's probably right, Erin," Kendra had already pulled the covers over her body; "He is outnumbered. Who would attack five kids with weapons?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the lights in the cabin flickered for a moment and then shut down completely. It was absolutely pitch black except for the little light the moon offered. As each of them stood silent and listened, Erin noticed something strange, "The crickets aren't chirping."

It was dead silent outside, except for the cracking of leaves as footsteps neared the cabin.

"Someone's coming. What are we going to do?!" Amy whispered, harshly.

The cabin door flung open, causing them all to let out a scream. The doorway remained empty. They stared on, waiting for a figure, an attacker, to come inside but as minutes passed, so did the threat.

"…close the door…" Erin whispered.

Blake took a step closer to the door, keeping a watchful eye on the outside. He grabbed a hold of the handle when a sickening crash exploded in the cabin. Glass shards flew everywhere. Erin hit the ground immediately, ducking away from the window. Amy and Kendra pressed against the walls with Mike. It had happened within seconds but instantly, Erin knew what had happened. It was a diversion. He wanted the attention off the door. Erin looked up as a huge hand reached inside the cabin and grabbed Blake around the neck, dragging him outside.

"Blake!" Erin shoved herself off the ground and grabbed the machete.

The others, as if sensing what happened, sprinted outside with Erin. Blake was held in a vice grip by one of the largest men she had ever seen. It was the man from last night.

"Let him go!" Erin raised the machete in the air, threatening him.

He turned his head, his attention fixed on her.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He tightened his grip on the neck of the boy. Struggling was so useless but, he supposed, was a natural human instinct. When he saw her come out of the cabin, wielding his machete, he couldn't help but smirk. Thankfully, the mask hid any true emotions. Yet, he couldn't help it. He had never had his own weapon used against him, which made her all the more attractive. A part of him hoped that she would try to use it on him; another part of him was so angry seeing someone else take something that was his. He decided then that he would save her for last. If he was going to kill her, he would savor the kill. She would be special.


	10. New Blood

**I decided that I would try to update tonight. I just got back from a wicked game of hide and seek in the dark with my family. Ever since I moved out, I haven't had fun nights like that in a while. Anyway, I hope the update is good enough. It's late now and I've been up since 5 this morning. I'm not at my best. Oh well, no excuses. Thanks reviewers!**

Standing there watching him felt like eternity. Blake looked at her desperately from the clutches of the man, kicking his legs at the empty air beneath him. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if creating a beat to this twisted attack. Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting the camp site for a brief second before disappearing once more into the clouds.

He flexed his fingers, causing Blake to cry out sharply. The man had tightened his grip. Blake's eyes bulged and he kicked harder. Her attacker looked expectantly over at her. '_Come and get him'_, his eyes were almost playful. Blake could not breathe. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to gasp for air. He was forcing her to make a decision.

A single drop of rain hit Erin on the cheek, and dripped like a tear down her face. That was all it took to break the tension.

She swung. Hard.

*

*

*

*

* JASON'S POV

That was exactly what he wanted. Turning sharply, he brought the young man's body in front of him just in time to connect with the machete. A scream echoed though the camp, soon followed by the girls'. God, he loved the screaming. And the blood. Oh, there was a lot of blood. His weapon was lodged deep in the chest of the young man and he hadn't even been the attacker. It was exhilarating and slightly comedic.

And the girl. She stood in shock at what she had just done. Jason grabbed onto the handle of the machete and ripped it out, letting his victim, no, rather, HER victim, fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. Ah, he had it back. His trusted friend and even better, it had fresh blood on the blade. But he would not waste time savoring it. There was work to be done.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Blake's lifeless eyes stared back at her, blaming her, condemning her. What had she done?

"Erin…" Amy grabbed onto her arm and pulled her backward.

And they ran. Mike tangled his fingers with Amy and broke from the group. Kendra ran towards the cabins, numb and unthinking, but towards the only shelter she knew. Erin ducked behind the shredded truck, slipping in the mud. The rain was coming down harder now, soaking her to the bone. Lightning flashed in the sky. She laid there, watching from underneath the truck as the murderer walked towards the cabins.

He was going to find Kendra yet Erin could not will herself to run to her friend's aid. And Blake. She groaned. Look at what she had done. Erin sat up and opened the door of the truck, pulling herself up into the back seat. She closed the door, locking it and laid back on the cushions, holding herself. What had she done? Just outside, a few feet away, Blake was on the ground, dead because of her. Because she tried to "help".

And who was this man? She thought back on the rumors she heard about Camp Crystal Lake. Was it Jake? Jackson…? …Jason? Jason. That was the name. Surely he was a myth, something to tell around the campfire to the new campers. But Erin couldn't suppress the feeling in her stomach. She knew it was him. Jason. Ready to kill again. The clichéd masked serial killer was once again about to spill blood around Camp Crystal Lake.


	11. Fond Memories

**Aw, hell, I decided I'd go ahead and make tonight a two for one. Now I can do my homework in peace tomorrow knowing that everyone will be satisfied. Goodnight!**

Erin felt safe in the truck. It felt so petty and senseless but it reminded her of home. It still smelled like her friends. The minutes were counting down. It would only be a matter of time before Jason found her. And she felt so numb, so terrified. When she thought back to all the times that she considered herself a hero, she laughed. Some hero, hiding in a ripped up truck. She was ashamed-ashamed that she wasn't fighting, ashamed that she knew that her friend was in danger but was too cowardly to try to save her.

A hand flew up against the passenger window. "Erin!"

Her heart leapt into her throat, throbbing from fear. It was quickly replaced by relief when she saw Amy's face. Erin quickly reached over and popped the lock up. The relief was short-lived, for the terror on her face made her blood run cold.

"Erin, he's coming! Get out! Get-!" Amy dodged the incoming attack, the machete crushing into the steel of the truck.

"Run!" Erin screamed, mentally willing Amy out of harm's way. Jason advanced on her friend. "No!" Erin opened the back door and kicked it wide open, hitting him off balance.

His fiery eyes turned on her. She swallowed hard and scrambled further into the back seat. He raised his arms above his head and swung down, caving the door in with a single blow. The truck lurched from the power, rocking her very core. He slowly bent over and looked in at her.

Watching him in horror, Erin reached around to the lock on the opposite back door, prying it open. Without hesitation, Jason seized her ankle in his vice grip and pulled her towards him. Desperate for escape, Erin's hands clutched for anything- the door handle, the seats, the seatbelts but he was too strong and with one last yank, he tossed her into the mud outside the truck.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

The rain poured harder than ever and she just looked up at him, holding her arm up as if it could deflect the blow. Beads of water formed on her face, decorating her eyelashes and her lips.

He raised the machete. He swore to himself that he would be able to do this, that he would be able to make the final kill but looking at her, he knew that he was lying to himself. Another flash of lightning lit the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. It was poetic almost, considering how he became a monster. So fitting for the storm to happen tonight.

She sat there, looking up at him, her shirt clinging to her skin. Her soft, smooth skin. He tilted his head and looked at her. Slowly, she lowered her arm as if she sensed that he would not strike. He would have her. Unfortunately, she couldn't go with him yet. He still had two others to deal with. Still, he couldn't leave her there, able to flee or try to save her friends. He bent over and grabbed her by her hair, making her stand. He would put her in the cabin. When he was done with her friends, he would return for her.


	12. Tied Down

**Just as a forward note, there will be gore in the next chapter. I'm not sure how much the site allows…but it is rated M for a reason. So no one can get upset over things that get too graphic. **

Erin flinched as Jason kicked in her cabin door, dragging her behind. She had stopped fighting him. It was no use anyway. He easily overpowered her. Every time she had struggled, he only gripped her harder. Once she let him have the control, he let go of her hair and held onto her arm.

He led her to the bedside and forced her to the floor. Water from the rain outside dripped off of her into a puddle on the floor. Pawing through her belongings, he took out some clothing and looked at her. She knew exactly what he meant and though she screamed on the side, she held her wrists out.

He was rough. Using the supports attached to the wall as a foundation, he tied her arms to it and judging from the way he knotted the clothing, he knew what he was doing. Erin let a few tears fall from her eyes. There was no way out of this. The wood would hold fast to the wall. It was not designed to falter. And her wrists, she was bound so tight; Erin's movement was limited to inches.

Jason was staring at him, as if concluding that the wood would, indeed, keep her there. Satisfied, he turned away and walked back out into the rain, closing the door behind him.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

The wood would hold. Maybe for days but all he needed was tonight. He would use her as bait. Her friends would come to save her, just as they had when she was trapped in the truck. They had led him right to her and now she would led her friends to him.

And though she was a fighter, she knew when to yield. He admired that. He knew that they were involved in a twisted little game and she was smart. Oh yes, like him. Part of him wanted her to get free. He loved the chase but he wouldn't risk it. There would be plenty of time for them to play when the playground was cleared of the filth. Until then, she would have to wait.


	13. A Beautiful Death

**WARNING: Graphic detail in this one. I still tried to keep it PG-13 because I don't know what's allowed by the site and what's not. I wanted to be more gory but I decided to tone it down. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Amy grabbed onto Mike's hand tighter. How long could they hide out in the woods, watching through thinned foliage? They had watched as the man drug Erin into the cabin. Was she dead? And Blake… Amy almost vomited. Again. The last they had seen Kendra was when she was running towards the cabins. Had she gotten away? Was she hiding? Had she been found? Amy was soaked and freezing cold, even though the air was humid.

"We should wait until morning to make our move," Mike turned away, dropping Amy's hand.

"We'll be seen in the morning," Amy pushed, not taking her eyes off the camp. She did not want to be caught unaware.

"Don't you get it? We're playing on his turf now. He probably knows his way around the camp with his eyes closed," he grabbed Amy by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "If we want to save her life, we are going to have to wait."

"Wait?!" Amy shrieked.

Mike roughly clamped his hand over her mouth and glared down at her, "Keep your mouth shut," he gritted his teeth and pushed her away.

She watched him for a moment and then turned back to the camp, "Well, I can't wait." Amy didn't know if it was guilt or her love for her friend, but she knew that she would not be able to wait until morning, thinking about all the horror that could befall her friend. She shifted through the trees and, guided by the lightning, made her way towards the cabin.

Using the other cabins as shelter, she was able to conceal herself in the dark, shuffling along the walls. Mike soon followed after her, trailing her movements, angry at her for being so impulsive. The need to save her friend was honorable but it was also something that needed to be thoroughly examined. The man worked with the element of surprise and they understood that, but what Amy didn't take into account was that they would have to learn to predict his actions. Mike had a bad feeling that they were sneaking into a trap, one that Amy so readily embraced. He decided that he would remain outside the cabin at all times. Whatever danger was to befall Amy would be her own doing.

Amy had already approached the cabin, her footsteps sloshing in the mud. Mike heard her open the door and slip inside, closing it behind her. Worried, he watched through the darkness, waiting for her to emerge with her friend or to emerge alone.

Without warning, Mike collapsed onto the ground, pain shooting through his back. The man stood above him and before he could scream, the machete made its way across his throat.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

It was pathetic how quickly those two had come out of their hiding. Had they stayed, it would have been so time-consuming to find them. Jason moved backward and let his victim climb to his knees. He hadn't cut deep enough to instantly kill him. He would bleed to death, yes, but he wanted to prolong the kill. Who knows when the next group of sinners would arrive.

Jason swung down, severing his prey's arm. He was sure the boy would have screamed, had the gash not impaired his voice. He would die alone, like Jason did, unable to call for help. It was almost poetic.

Blood seeped from the boy into the muddy puddles on the ground. He did not move. His eyes looked up at Jason, terrified and pleading for mercy.

There would be none.

Jason kicked him over onto his stomach and stepped on the back of his head, forcing his face into the mud. The boy convulsed, his body shaking and struggling, fighting for life. Jason stood there, looking down at him, watching the life fade from his body. It was a beautiful death, Jason thought, much more than the boy deserved.

The other one was inside the cabin with the girl. Jason smirked behind the mask. This was getting too easy.


	14. Fake It

**Eh, screw homework. I'll just get an F. Not really though. I would just rather be writing this. Here's yet another chapter. Time to get close. Again, a thanks to those who reviewed. **

When Erin heard the door open, she tensed. Had he come back? Footsteps approached her; soft hands bumped into her shoulder.

"Erin?"

"Amy!" her heart beat quickened, joy overcoming her, "Thank God!"

"I thought you were dead!" Amy wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Help me get my hands untied."

Amy slid her hands blindly over Erin's bindings, feeling and tugging on them, "I can't see how to get them undone. I need light!"

"Candles! On the dresser!"

Amy stood and stumbled towards the dresser. Several minutes passed but one by one, the candles came to life, bathing the cabin room in a warm glow. Amy rushed back to her side and began working on the knots.

"Where's Mike?" Erin asked, helping Amy the best that she could.

"He's waiting for us outside," Amy dug her nails deeper into the cloth and pulled upward. Instantly, Erin felt her hands free from her bindings but her relief faded quickly when she heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

"The window!" Amy yelled, running towards it.

The cabin doors flung open and Jason stood in the doorframe. A flash of lightning streaked the sky behind him. He took a step into the room, glaring at the two women.

"Get under the bed," Erin whispered to Amy.

"What?"

"Get under the bed!"

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He took another step into the room. The girl stood between him and the bed, protecting her friend. Did she honestly think that he'd stop because she was there? He stopped to look at her. Her long black hair hung straight, weighed down by the rain, blue eyes searching him. Her clothing clung to her body, doing nothing for her modesty. On anyone else, he would have detested it.

'_She is dirty! Kill her! Kill her!_' his mother's words flooded his mind. He winced inwardly. Perhaps his mother was right.

"Jason…"

He snapped his attention back to her. She had said his name. It had been so long since he had heard it said without anger. He would do anything to hear it said again, for it to be said gently…

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

She stepped closer to Jason, perhaps she would be able to save Amy and herself from him. She would just have to sympathize. She would have to fake it. Life gave her enough experience for that. Jason's eyes had turned softer. The anger had gone and it scared her to face those eyes; she saw a craving behind them.

"Erin, don't get any closer to that monster!" Amy screamed from under the bed.

Jason blinked at the harshness of the statement and when Erin saw his eyes again, there was rage. He was seething.

He was going to attack.

Jason shoved past her, stomping to the bedside, kneeling in order to grab Amy, who scooted as far back against the wall as possible.

"No!" Erin forced herself between him and Amy again, blocking him. So close, she was pressed against his chest and the side of the bed.

He lunged again, reaching under the bed, his hand searching for Amy's clothing or hair. Something he could grab to pull her out. He pressed into Erin harder, trying to lengthen his search radius. Erin knew that her tone had to be spot on, despite her panic.

"Jason."

He stopped and looked at her again, both of them remaining frozen, staring. Erin then felt very aware of how close they really were. Her legs were tangled up in his. Her chest pressed into his. She could even felt his hot breath on her face.

"Amy," she whispered, not breaking her gaze with Jason, "Go."

It was if Jason hadn't even heard her speak. His hands steadied himself on the floor.

"But…what…"

"Amy!" she kept her voice even, "Just go."

Slowly, she pulled herself out from under the bed, staring at both of them like they were insane. She quickly hurried to the door, looking back at them, wondering whether Jason would get up to follow her or whether it was the last time she would see Erin. In a trance, she left the cabin, shutting the door behind.


	15. A Hero

**WARNING: Sexual content. PG-13, borderline R. There is no actual sex in the chapter but there is definitely some explicit content. Do not read if you cannot handle it.** **Again, another thanks to the reviewers and those who favorited the story. **

"It's okay, Jason…" Erin put her hand on his chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to move. She was stuck, trapped between the bed and the man who had murdered her friend. Well, actually she- no! She scolded herself. Jason killed Blake, not her.

'_It was him. It was him. It was him.' _Erin screamed herself but she would never be convinced. And here she was, intimately entwined with a serial murder, a man who kills for pleasure. What the hell had he seen in her? Why was she targeted? And how the fuck was she going to get out of this mess?

Jason leaned down and put his face between her chin and her shoulder, almost as if he was nuzzling her neck. His breathing slowed to a relaxed pace. Erin honestly didn't know what to make of it. If she could keep him here for the night, away from her friends, the new campers would arrive in the morning. Then, outnumbered and trapped, she would be freed. Would she be able to suffer for one night to save her friends?

Yes, she would. She would die for them. Erin smiled, maybe she was a hero after all.

"Jason, I would like to get up."

Reluctant, he moved away from her. Erin climbed onto her bed. If she kept him here, out in the open, away from the others for the night, then in the morning, she would escape. How could she will herself to save with him, especially with every part of her repulsed by the thought? She looked at him. There was no turning back.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

He remained motionless for a while and then climbed onto the bed behind her. He was awkward and huge, leaving little room to be comfortable. Not that she would have been otherwise. She was doing this for her friends. He laid down beside her.

She was thankful that she was closest to the door. She would be able to sneak out in the morning without waking him. She laid on her side facing the door, her freedom.

A shaky hand was placed on her side, a cautious hand. She would play the game. And tomorrow, she would win.

"You can…touch me if you want, Jason," the words burned in her mouth. Erin had no idea what those words could have meant or did mean to him. He had felt her up once before. If that's what he had in mind, she would allow it. He needed to be convinced that she was there for him, that she was his friend and that she wanted him to do it. If her words were taken back now, it would drastically change her options and his trust.

His hand slid over her stomach, over her belly button and around again. Then, as she suspected it would, his hand trailed up to her chest. Cupping her bare left breast in his hand, he fondled her. Erin held her breath, waiting for him to stop. Minutes passed, then what seemed like days, and he was still touching her. Though she fought the urge to sleep for a while, the strength of the darkness soon overtook her and she closed her eyes.


	16. Doing One Better

She had fallen asleep. He ran his hand along her cheek, caressing it. He knew that she didn't feel for him the way he felt about her. He was by no means stupid. He knew that she was faking it, pretending for the sake her friends. He could live with it for now but there would be a time when she could no longer pretend. But he wondered why she asked him to stay in the cabin with her. Why had she been more than eager to get him to stay and why was she so convinced that she would be safe in the morning. Were her friends going to try to attack him? No, she would know that her friends would be no match. She would want to keep them as far away, as safe, as possible.

She was up to something. Something was going to happen tomorrow. Help was going to arrive tomorrow…

He almost laughed. It had to be more people. Well, if she thought that she could mess with him, he could do her one better.

Trying not to make any noise, he slowly slipped off the bed. Tomorrow would be fun.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

She woke up just as the sunlight was pouring through her window. Immediately she sat up and looked around. Where was he? Did he leave? When? A loud horn honked loudly outside.

The new campers! She shuffled through her bag, grabbing some of the clean clothes on top. Without caring, she pulled on another tank top and a skirt and ran outside.

The group had already gotten out of the bus, the counselors taking role and designating the cabins. Erin ran to them.

"Help!"

The campers looked at her.

"Jason's here. He's already killed one of my friends!" she was winded, so many sentences trying to form in her mind.

They were silent, watching her, then, erupted in laughter.

"She's not joking!" Amy and Kendra raced up to them, "He's killed our friends!"

Erin looked at them, her eyes growing wide. Mike was dead?! No…

Still laughing, an older counselor pulled them aside, away from the campers, "Look, I get it." He smiled, "You wanted to scare everyone and it was great! But please, save something for the campfire."

The three women looked at him in shock.

"I'm taking it you're supposed to be the kids we're supposed to meet up with…"

Erin shook her head, "He was here! I'll prove it!"

The counselor sighed and followed the three girls into the parking lot, "Well?"

They looked around, distressed.

"The truck was right here! I swear! It was torn to shreds! "

"Sure it was," the man rolled his eyes, "I know what happened. Your friends took the truck into town to get some food or water. They'll be back soon."

"No, they won't!" Kendra shrieked.

"Are you deaf?! They are dead!" Amy screamed at him.

"Okay, stop!" the man held up his hand to silence them, "It was funny at first but now it's just getting old. The joke is over." He moved past the girls and headed back towards the others.

"Please, he's here! We need to get to town before night!"

"Okay," the man shouted back towards them, "I'll take you into town."

"When?!" Erin called.

"In a week, when we leave," he laughed and joined his group.


	17. Placing the Blame

Jason laughed to himself. That was extremely entertaining!

So, her friends had returned. The little mice had come out of their holes. And as a side bonus, a bus has arrived carrying fresh blood.

This was shaping up to be a great day.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Erin slammed the door and let out a frustrated cry. Kendra sat down on the bed with Amy and watched her.

"What do we do?"

Erin looked up at them. When had they appointed her as leader? Like she knew what to do. She sat down on the bed opposite of them, "I don't know." She paused, "What happened to Mike?"

Amy covered her face with her hands and sobbed, "After I left, I found him dead…"

Though she was curious, Erin decided not to press it further. They didn't need to get more worked up than they already were.

"What about you?" Kendra was staring at her, "How did you get him to stop attacking Amy?"

Erin realized that Amy must have told her everything- everything about Jason attacking them, and even worse, that he didn't attack Erin. Secretly, she wondered if Kendra blamed her for Blake's death. "I, uh…remembered a story about Jason…you know, from town…"

"Jason? Is that his name?!" Amy took her hands away from her face and looked at her.

Erin nodded.

"Well, he didn't attack Amy when you tried to stop him…" Kendra was looking at her, slightly disgusted.

"But, yeah…and…"

"Maybe you should find him tonight and occupy him again," Kendra spat bitterly.

Hearing that, especially the way she said it, Erin narrowed her eyes at her, "Oh yeah, so I can feed myself to the lions?!"

"Seeing how you have before, it shouldn't be hard."

"I did that to save you!"

"Save us like you saved Blake?!"

That answered the question, Kendra did blame her. Erin stood up, "Hey! I didn't see you trying to help! All I saw was you running off into the darkness like a scared little bitch."

Kendra was on her feet now, "Yeah, before you could stick a machete in me too!"

Erin slapped her across the face. Kendra brought her fist back but before she could strike, Amy grabbed her arm. "Stop it!" she screamed at both of them, "Are you fucking stupid? Sit down!"

Erin took one last look at both of them and stormed out of the cabin.


	18. The One

Night was beginning to fall and she still hadn't figured out what to do. She didn't want to go back to her friends, not yet. Every time she looked at them, she felt guilty, hurt, or just plain angered.

She looked at the other cabin, wondering if she would be able to bunk with the new campers. Rivervalley Highschool, Erin remembered, that's what the side of the bus has said. Further back in the woods, she saw an orange glow. The campers must have hiked away from the main site. Erin couldn't decide if they were in more danger or less…

Still, she didn't want to leave her friends alone. It would be easy for Jason to take on the two of them. If she were there, she would be able to stop him. Wouldn't she? Sitting on the dock, watching the sunset, she had never felt so alone.

Footsteps sounded on the dock. She turned, her heart leaping. Jason was standing there, a couple yards away, unarmed, and looking down at her.

"…hi," she whispered.

He approached her.

She was still a little afraid of him. He stopped short of the edge of the dock, looked at the water and then back down at her. Erin tugged on her skirt, trying to cover more skin, but it still revealed her thighs. She knew he was looking. But…did she even care that he did? She hadn't minded when he had touched her before. He had killed her friends, yes, which she was unable to forgive, but maybe there was something deeper. Maybe she had finally gone crazy…

Standing, she faced him.

"Jason…" she looked into his eyes, "I want to spend tonight with you."

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

What had she just said? He looked at her harder. She wasn't pretending anymore. It was genuine. She wanted to spend the night with him.

What would his mother say? She had been gone for so long, no longer around to govern his life. What he did now were his own choices.

She… no, Erin…., Erin deserved a name attached to her; Erin wasn't a mindless sinner he wanted to kill. She was real and she had decided to be with him, here, all on her own. He hadn't been expecting that. It took his breath away. The anger that had risen tonight, the thirst for fresh blood, was being quenched, if only for a moment.

Erin stood in silence, watching him, patient and looking for answers. She would be given none, not because she didn't deserve any but because self-disclosure was impossible for Jason. Perhaps in time. Perhaps she would be the one to break through him. Perhaps she would be the one.


	19. The Past Behind a Monster

It seemed like they were walking forever and with only Jason to guide her, she was at his mercy. Fortunately, the moon was out which provided light enough to keep from stumbling. She held his hand tighter. Was he always this cold?

She watched him as he walked, quick and with purpose.

Soon, they came into a clearing. An old house sat in the middle, perfectly hidden by the forest. It reminded her so much of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Holding the door open, he motioned for her to walk inside.

The air was stale and Erin had to cough a couple times to breathe. Jason closed the door and walked to her side. The entire entrance room was filled with antiques and miscellaneous things, things that he had probably acquired through unsavory means. Stepping through the room, she headed further into the house.

Jason took the lead, motioning for her to follow him up the stairs. 'What did I get myself into?'Erin questioned herself. It was beginning to feel like a dream that she was here. He took her to a room down the hall, which she guessed was his.

"Thanks," she paused to look at him before she went in.

He nodded once.

The room was decent sized. It had to be to accommodate Jason. A small room would never do. Pictures of an older couple set on the furniture in frames. They must have owned the house, previously. What had Jason done to them?

Newspaper articles lined the mirror on the vanity, blocking every part of the mirror. Erin leaned closer, reading them. 'Boy drowns in lake', 'teens murdered at Camp Crystal Lake', 'campers still missing'…these were stories about him, his life.

'Boy drowns in lake', Erin's mind was connecting events. She took the article off the mirror and read it. He had drowned here.

"You drowned in the lake…" Erin looked at him. Jason just stared at her. "You were just a child…" she thought for a moment, "You're not even alive?"

He took a step closer.

"What are you then?"

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

Jason growled, angrily smashing his hand into the vanity. A monster, that's what he was, a deformed, disfigured monster, twisted and tormented into the killer he was today. Would there be no peace for him? Was he to be forever reminded that he was a massive monster, Hell bent on destroying the lives of those around him?

He looked at her and instantly he wished he hadn't. She was staring at him in horror. He couldn't take it. Sending his fist forward, he smashed the mirror, sending glass shards to the floor. The newspaper clippings floated down gently between them, dancing on the air. He would destroy everything that made him feel like a monster.

He punched his dresser, ripping out the drawers. The wood cracked and bent in pieces. Old clothes were thrown to the floor. He was in a maddened fury.

As he lowered himself to the bottom drawers, something un-clicked. Before he could place the sound, his mask slipped off of his face and hit the ground at his feet.


	20. Old Feelings

Erin had seen his face. She was probably the only person who saw him beneath the mask. Truthfully, he was hideous, a true monster, a killer. His face was shriveled and bluish black, as if badly beaten and well, drowned. One side of his face was noticeably deformed.

She took another step back. Erin could tell that his reaction was going to be fierce and there were no words that would be able to calm him.

He quickly bent over and scooped up the mask, snapping it back onto his face. He turned to her, slowly, menacingly.

"Jason…"

Two steps and he was on her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards the door.

"Jason, please! No! You're hurting me!" Erin pulled away from him. He wasn't thinking. He was acting on impulse, driven by hatred and self-loathing and there was nothing she could do. She had never felt so helpless.

He took her into the washroom and tossed her into the tub. Before she could get up, he had closed the door, wedging a piece of the broken dresser into the doorframe.

"Jason! Let me out!" Erin pulled on the door, but it would not budge. She was stuck inside.

His footsteps moved away from the door, heading away from her.

"Jason! Stop! Where are you going?! Don't leave me in here! JASON!!!"

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He was foolish to think he could spend a night without killing. It was who he was. He would have to embrace it.

She had seen him without the mask. Her face could not have been more disgusted by him. He couldn't blame her but when he saw her, all those feeling, all those cruel words, had come pouring back in his mind.

Oh, there would be bloodshed tonight.


	21. Sweet Lavender

"Have you seen the young woman who was with us? Erin?" Amy looked at the counselor, Jade, worried. The last time she had seen Erin was when Kendra had yelled at her, sending her storming out the door. Amy was worried. No, that was the wrong word. Amy was terrified, horror stricken that something could have happened to her friend.

"She's missing?"

"Well, she left the cabin because we had a fight but she hasn't come back and Jason could be-"

Jade smiled and cut her off midsentence, "Your friend, Erin, was it, probably just needs time to cool down. If she's not back by morning, we'll look for her, okay?"

"She could be dead in the morning!" Amy insisted.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic."

*

*

*

*

*AMY'S POV

"We can't just wait for Erin to come back. Jason could have killed her," Amy looked through the window into the woods as far as she could see.

"Then she won't need rescued, will she?" Kendra folded her arms and sat back on the bed.

"You know you don't mean that…"

Kendra scoffed, "Well, what else are we supposed to do? We don't stand a chance against him! If we try to save her life, we'll be killing ourselves too." She paused, watching her friend, "Besides, he never killed her before…or even _tried _to…you said so yourself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's not in trouble. We'd come back for you."

"And you'd probably need a trash bag to carry all the pieces back with you!"

"I'm going to find her tonight," Amy pulled a flashlight out of her back, "If she's still alive, I will find her."

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

Who would it be? He watched the teens laugh around the fireplace, telling stories.

There they were.

A young man wearing a hockey mask dart around the fireplace, chasing a girl. They were both laughing. Jason's blood boiled yet he could see the irony between him and Erin.

He had left her at home. He hadn't meant to lose his temper. It was rare that it ever happened; it would mean that he felt something other than pure hatred. She had seen his face and held nothing back. He couldn't blame her. He would be repulsed by himself too.

The two teens dashed into the woods.

He made his move, stalking them carefully. He watched them cuddle beneath a large tree. Sinners. The punishment would be severe.

"Here," Jason heard the young man say. He handed the girl a lavender flower, freshly picked from the ground.

"Aw!" the girl smiled at him and put the flower in her hair.

Jason cocked his head to the side. The gesture seemed so simple and yet, it conveyed so much. Would Erin respond the same? He stepped out from the trees and sent the machete into the man's stomach. The girl screamed but was quickly silenced by a swift blow across the face, cutting her face in half. Both of them lay together under the tree, blood seeping onto each other.

Jason smiled. That was his definition of poetry. His own twisted Romeo and Juliet. Bending over, he picked the lavender out of the girl's hair. Erin would like the flower.

*

*

*

*

*AMY'S POV

Kendra was shaking, "Did he see us?! Tell me he didn't see us!"

Amy covered her mouth with her hand and looked over the window sill again, "No, I don't think so."

Jason had just passed, heading back into the woods. Amy slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing?!" Kendra's eyes grew wider.

"Exactly what we need to. He will lead us to Erin."


	22. Curiosity

**WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter. Do not read if you're too immature to handle it. You have been warned. MATURE ONLY.**

Jason's heavy footsteps resonated throughout the house. Erin stood up, watching the door but when he approached, he stopped in from of the door. Minutes passed, leaving Erin to wonder what he was thinking about or what he was doing.

"Jason?"

The wood slid out of the door frame and the door popped open. Jason stood in the doorway, blood dripping off his machete. Erin's heart jumped, worried that the blood was that of her friends.

"M-my…friends?" her voice caught in her throat.

Jason slowly shook his head and extended his right arm. There, within the grip of his deadly hand, was a small lavender flower. Erin didn't know what to think. Jason shoved the flower closer to her. She reached out and took it from his hand.

What was this supposed to mean to her- an 'I'm sorry' or a gesture of affection? Was it done out of guilt or out of niceness?

"Thank you, Jason," Erin looked and him and smiled a little.

He seemed pleased with himself. Erin took that opportunity to slip out of the bathroom and head into his room.

"Jason, I think I'm going to go back to the camp now."

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I want to go home, Jason," Erin pleaded, tossing the flower onto the bed.

"No," his deep voice echoed though the room, sending chills up Erin's spine. "No."

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

How long had it been since he had spoken? How long since he felt the uncontrollable urge to do so?

She couldn't leave. Not now, not when she had seen where he lived, who he was. There was no going back from that. And she had seen his face. What else could he do besides keep her here? He almost regretted it. Each time he left, he would have to somehow ensure that she would not leave. He could only do that by keeping her locked up. But he didn't want her as a prisoner. He wanted her as a companion, a friend…and maybe…

He sat down on the bed while Erin looked at him in shock. It had probably scared her to hear his voice- just like it had when she had seen his face. She looked down at him.

Erin was so beautiful. He wanted her again. He felt himself stirring, the unfamiliar feeling returning. His urges, to him, seemed…sexual…like those of the teens he murder, like the ones he found rolling around in the sheets. Pulling her closer, his curiosity grew.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Erin stepped closer to him, wondering why he was looking at her like that. When his eyes drifted to her chest then down to her hips and to her legs, she knew. Did he just want to touch her…or did he want…

He ran his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt. The cold air hit her breasts, tightening her nipples. Jason tossed her shirt onto the bed behind him. Despite herself, Erin covered up in shame. She was nervous seeing him look at her like that. She didn't want him to think that she wanted to have sex. He was so much bigger than she was; Jason could easily overpower her if things got carried away.

He tugged on her arm, causing her to stumble onto the bed. He pushed her down, making her lay on her back. This was going too far, too fast and she was frightened. She couldn't do this.

"Jason, I can't-" she tried to sit up but Jason quickly forced her back down. She turned her head away from her, away from the panicking that was rising in her chest, and stared at the lavender flower that lay next to her.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He ran his hands along her thigh, reaching up to her hip. He grabbed the elastic of her underwear and slid it down, over her knees and off her body. Jason tossed them back where her shirt lay. He was going to see a woman for the first time. He slowly lifted up her skirt.

It wasn't at all like he thought it would be. He reached his hand out and touched her, sliding his hands over her. She was wet. Though he had caught many teens in the act, he never had any prior knowledge about what to do. He spread her legs further, sliding his fingers into her. He loved it, loved feeling her on his fingers. Even though he knew he was doing this against her will, he was excited. When had he ever cared about what someone else wanted? When had ANYONE cared what HE wanted? And right now, he wanted her and he was going to take what he wanted.


	23. Interrupted

A loud, shattering break echoed in the house. Jason stopped, pulled away from her and listened. Someone was in the house. He looked back down at Erin, studying her for a moment. She was watching him intently. Would he finally stop? Another footstep sounded in the house. He looked from her to the doorway to her again, as if deciding whether to leave her.

'_Go, go, go!_' Erin mentally screamed at him.

He turned and walked out of the room.

Erin finally let out her breath. Sitting up, she covered herself, putting her shirt and underwear back on. Her escape would have to be fast. It was amazing that she had even agreed to come here. She felt violated, ashamed and a little hurt that she had put herself in the situation and because he had actually done it against her will. She would have to leave before he decided to have sex with her, which, judging by what just happened, was very possible.

She slowly stepped out of the room, practically trying to walk on air to avoid making a sound, determined to get free.

*

*

*

*

*AMY'S POV

Amy smacked Kendra, narrowing her eyes, looking at the smashed vase on the floor, "Way to keep a low profile."

"I told you I never wanted to come anyway!" Kendra hissed, trying to keep it a whisper.

"Erin's could be…" Amy trailed off, her blood running cold. Someone was coming down the stairs, someone heavy. "Quick! To the door!" Amy led the way, opening the door, motioning for Kendra to go first but when Amy turned back, Kendra wasn't there. She was hiding inside the closet, close to the kitchen. Amy motioned with her arm to come with her but Kendra just shook her head.

Amy left quickly, running outside, away from the wretched house. She would have to wait to save Erin.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He hated intruders. He hated them more than anything. Whoever it was had come into his home, ruining his moment with Erin.

It was probably her friends. He wondered, perhaps they might be useful to him alive. No, he never took prisoners. Well…not filthy, disgusting prisoners, not sinning prisoners. No. If he managed to get ahold of them, he would kill them.

He turned his head. Something had shifted in the livingroom closet.


	24. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

Kendra held her breath and tried to push herself closer to the wall. Something crawled over her foot again. Jesus, what was that?!

She looked though the crack in the closet. He was coming closer. Oh God! Her arms began shaking; she tried to hold herself steady. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps. Could he hear her? Had Erin left her here?

Suddenly a steel blade crashed through the wooden door, barely missing her, and stuck in the wall she was leaning on. She covered her mouth with her hand, afraid of crying out. Slowly, the blade withdrew and Kendra stared at the broken door, waiting for the next strike.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

She descended the stairs quickly, stopping when she saw Jason by the kitchen. He stood in front of the door, his machete poised to strike again. Was there someone inside the closet? Was it Amy?

"Jason!" she cried out, running to the door.

He watched her for a moment and then walked after her, steady and strong. The front door was open, making her escape easier.

_'So, someone was inside…'_ Erin thought to herself, taking off into the fields. Jason would catch her, of this she was certain. She didn't know the way back to camp and she couldn't run forever. Even if she did get back to camp, what would she find? Amy and Kendra gone? Dead? Or a camp full of murder victims? Erin began to cry- for herself, for her friends, and for anyone who stood in the way of Jason getting her back. She was his, marked, destined for him; there was no escape…but like hell if she wasn't going to try.

*

*

*

*

*KENDRA'S POV

She heard Erin's voice and then soft footsteps, running footsteps. Soon after, heavy footsteps followed. Erin had led him away from her. She let her breath out.

She opened the closet door and squeezed out of it. Rats swarmed out. Kendra almost vomited. That's what had been crawling on her feet.

Immediately, she headed for the front door. She had just passed the doorframe when a steel blade buried itself in her stomach. She paused for a moment in shock, realizing what had just happened. Her eyes looked left, taking in the sight of Jason. He had waited here for her, knowing what Erin was trying to do. Blood began to seep from her wound, trailing down her legs to her feet.

Jason gripped the handle and yanked the machete out, letting Kendra drop to the ground. Holding herself, she tried to crawl, one handed, away from him. He raised the machete up and brought it down on her back, practically severing her in half.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

Jason felt alive. One bitch down, still one more to go. No doubt Erin's other friend had been here too. She must have left before he came down the stairs…and Erin, she was gone, but not for long. He knew these woods; it was his home. He would find her before nightfall and bring her back home.

Forever.


	25. To Save a Friend

Jason kept his pace, fast and steady. He would find both of them before sunrise. He looked at the sky. He had a couple hours. Yes, he would be back by then.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Erin was slowing down. Her body was giving out. And where the hell was she? She stopped, stumbling to the ground. Her feet were bloody, cut up from the weeds and sticks tangled in her flip-flops. She lay on the ground for a moment, staring up at the sky. It would be sunrise soon. Maybe she would be fortunate enough to make it through the night.

A figure stepped over her and she cringed, curling up into a ball. How could he have found her already?

"Erin?" a soft voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up, "Amy?"

"Thank God!" Amy kneeled and pulled her into an embrace. "Where's Kendra?"

"Was…was she hiding in the closet?"

"Yes…" worry crept into Amy's voice.

"I don't know. I got Jason's attention and…and I ran out of the house. I can only assume he followed me."

"If he followed you, then he's probably not far away!" Amy stood, "Get up!" She pulled Erin to her feet.

"Where are we going to go? Where's the camp?"

"I…I don't know…I've been looking since I left the house…" Amy begun to cry, "I just want to go home and see my parents again. I've tried to be strong but…I-I just want to go home!" She covered her face with her hands.

Amy hugged her again, "It's going to be all right. It will."

"I don't want to die, Amy, I just want to go back home, go to school, see my mom and dad again…just see my family again…" she sobbed into Erin's shoulder.

"I do too…" Erin looked up, head resting on Amy's shoulder, and saw the blade of Jason's machete swinging towards Amy's back.

Closing her eyes, holding her friend tighter, Erin twisted around, leaving her back exposed. She felt the blade cut through her shoulder blade. The blow rocked her body, causing Amy to look up, into her eyes. Erin sunk to her knees, out of Amy's arms, her screams so far away.


	26. Mutual Understanding

What had he done?

What had he done to her? Erin lay on the ground in front of him, the other girl, knelt, holding her friend in her arms. Jason looked down at both of them. Amy, that was her name, Erin's friend, looked up at him, shaking a little, eyes filled with tears. Was she expecting him to attack her? Wasn't he going to?

He looked at his machete. It was covered with Erin's blood, his Erin.

Jason bent over and picked Erin up off the ground. Amy stood, holding her friend's hand. She and Jason stood there, looking at each other in mutual understanding- Jason accepting the fact that Amy would not leave her friend's side and Amy knowing that they were united by Erin. Jason motioned his head towards the direction of his house and together they walked.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

She could still remember playing with Amy when she was younger. They had grown up together.

Erin's parents had moved to Creekside when she was eight. Amy had lived right next door. Always the outgoing one, the extroverted one, she had sought Erin out, asking her to come out and play. Amy had changed her life, making her more insightful, adventurous, and just plain fun. School hadn't been so bad with Amy by her side. She had made many new friends and summer came and went so fast with all the sports and poolside sunbathing they did.

Even when they got older, their friendship was only strengthened. Sure, they fought now and then but they forever remained at each other's side. Amy had saved her from a great many things in life. She had pulled her away from depression, saved her from falling behind, and even now, taken on a serial killer to rescue her. She owed Amy everything.

Amy was a friend for life- something rare, someone special. It's not every day that someone comes along who will stand by your side, unfaltering and supportive. If she died, it would have been worth it for her.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He led Amy the back way into the house, not wanting her to see the other girl dead. It would cause too much panic. Right now, he needed to concentrate on Erin. He quickly made his way up the stairs and set her down on his bed, making sure she was flat on her stomach.

Jason had taken his far share of wounds. He knew how to deal with them but he was different. It wasn't about saving his life- a life that had already been taken- it was about saving hers. He took out a needle and thread. It was pathetic, but it would do for now.

She was bleeding badly. The wound was deep but fortunately was just across the back right shoulder and a part of her arm. He hadn't hit bone. He sighed, relieved. She was in and out of consciousness, in shock and in pain but she would live. She would live!

Amy stood aside, watching him as Jason began to sew her wound. He wasn't good at it by any means. It was just to keep the wound closed to infection. Amy left the room. Could she not handle seeing her friend like this? Was she running off? She returned moments later with cloth. Once Jason finished, she handed it to him and watched again as he wrapped it around Erin's back tightly.

It was a waiting game now. Jason sat down in a chair by the door, facing Erin. Amy sat down, bedside, by her friend. Jason admired her determination to save Erin. It seemed she understood him a little now. Would she be as understanding when he refused to let Erin go home?


	27. Gratitude

**Another thanks to all those who reviewed. **

"She's waking up!"

Erin's eyelids fluttered, Amy's voice invading her mind.

'_Where am I? On a bed? Am I back at Jason's house?' _Erin wondered.

Heavy footsteps approached her. Yes, Jason was here. And Amy was here too? With him? Was she safe?

She opened her eyes, squinting as the light flooded her tired pupils. She tried to push herself up but as soon as she got a little weight on her arms, pain flooded through her body.

Jason knelt down, eye level, and reached out, stroking her hair. He looked at her, studying her.

Erin watched him back, looking him over. The events of the night before flooded into her mind. The last thing she could remember was…his machete cutting into her back. She wondered how bad her wound was. It ached, but she didn't dare to move anymore to find out. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her.

And looking at Jason, she knew she had already forgiven him.

"Erin?" Amy's face came into view. She was kneeling next to Jason, who didn't look too pleased for her to be so close.

"Amy…" Erin smiled.

Amy paused, trying to think of the words to thank her friend for saving her life. "Thank you," she said finally, knowing those words could not mean enough. There were no words for what she was feeling, utter gratitude.

Erin smiled again and nodded, "I think this makes us even."

Both of them laughed for a second.

Amy hid the tears forming in her eyes, "So, um, I'm going to find you something to eat." She looked at Jason, then back at her friend, "I'll be back soon."

After Amy left, with Jason's help, Erin was able to sit up on the edge of the bed. Jason sat beside her, watching for any signs that she needed help.

"Jason," she looked at him, "I want you to do something for me."

He readily nodded.

"Show me your face again."

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He was shocked. Worse than shocked, he was astounded. He shook his head.

"Please, Jason…" her voice came out soft, pleading.

Part of him wished that he could do it but part of him never wanted to see that look of horror again, especially not on her, his Erin. It had been bad enough that he let her friend come with him. If he had any sense at all, he would throw her out on her ass as fast as possible. However, it kept Erin satisfied and it kept her friends from snooping around in his house. Well, her one friend, now.

Maybe he owed it to her. Guilt seeped back into his thoughts. He had hurt Erin. True, she had moved in the way, but it was his blow, his weapon, his intentions that had led to her getting hurt. And she had saved her friend. He would not be able to kill Amy now, not when Erin had risked her life to save her. Amy would be safe.

He slowly sunk back down on the bed. He would do this for her because she deserved it, because she had asked. Reaching back, he unclasped his mask and hesitantly lifted it off his face. He looked down. If Erin showed any horror, he would not want to see her face but just as he began to think about all those people before who scorned him, soft fingers lifted his chin. He met Erin's eyes. They held no terror, no mocking…no fear. Before Jason could express his eternal gratitude to her, she leaned over and kissed him.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

It was beyond what she thought it would be, beyond magical, beyond craving it. It felt right, perfect. He pressed back into her, kissing her hard. Erin was a little amused. He obviously had no idea what he was doing but it was better than any kiss she had ever had. And she knew, then and there, that she was in love with him.


	28. Home

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. Finals are next week so I'll be so stressed out, I'll have to write to keep from studying. Sorry for the short chapter but I had to set it up for the next chapter.**

Erin pulled away reluctantly, meeting Jason's eyes. He looked back at her, wanting more. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

"Jason…I-"

Amy rushed into the room, "They're leaving! The bus, everyone is leaving!"

His mask! Erin looked at Jason but he had already secured the mask around his head again. What would Jason have done if Amy had seen him?

She turned her attention back to Amy. The campers were leaving. Why? What had happened?

Jason stood up, standing between the two girls. Erin tried to stand, but halfway into straightening her back, she felt pain again. Crying out, she sat back down.

"Jason, she has to get to the doctor! We have to take her back!"

Jason shook his head.

"She might get an infection here! She could die here! Is that what you want?! We can still make it; they're still packing!" Amy yelled, trying to make him see her side.

He looked back at Erin, conflicted.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

They must have found the dead campers. That's why they were leaving. And Amy must have found a way back to the campsite. He didn't like that at all.

He could not let Erin go, not when they had gotten this far. She had kissed him and it was the happiest memory he had since he could remember. They were meant to be together, he was sure. He would take care of her as long as necessary.

He looked back at Erin. However, if Amy knew where he was, keeping Erin could only end badly. She could have told anyone where they were. They could come for Erin. How long could he defend his home from intruders, intruders who wanted to take Erin away from him?

He clenched internally. He would have to lose her to save her. Trying to keep his heart from break, Jason nodded to Amy. Erin would return home.


	29. If You Love Something, Let It Go

**Well, here it is: the end of the story. Part 1…mwahaha. I will continue it, no worries.**

Jason carried her gently in his arms, careful not to cause her any more pain that he already had. He walked quickly, so quickly that Amy had to jog to stay beside him. It had been rough leaving. He had forgotten about the other girl dead by the front door. He simply forced them to keep moving, not wanting to deal with it.

The camp came into view sooner than he thought. Time with Erin was so fleeting, he wished that he could pause and remember the moment forever. She would soon slip from his grip and disappear to…somewhere in the world. At least she would be healthy. Maybe when she healed, she would return.

"We're here," Amy turned to Jason, waiting for him to set Erin down.

He slowly lowered his arms and set Erin down on her feet. She lingered in his arms, holding onto him.

"Jason," Erin whispered, "I don't want to leave you."

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He pushed Erin away, not wanting to hear the last sad words she would speak to him. He could not say goodbye and he didn't want to hear her say it either. She looked at him, hurt.

"Erin, we should go…" Amy shifted uncomfortably.

Erin watched Jason, tears falling down her cheeks.

He refused to let any emotion show. It would be too hard. He was straining to keep his sorrow back. Already, he regretted letting her go. He wished he could pull her back into his arms but he would only be forced to let go again.

Once Erin realized that there would be nothing more exchanged between them, she stepped back, turned and followed her friend out of the woods to the camp.

Once they were out of sight, Jason turned away. He sat beneath an oak tree and, for the first time in many years, he cried.

Within a couple hours, Jason heard the bus start and pull away from the camp, the wheels crushing over the gravel. The sound of the engine faded into the distance. Erin was gone.

What would he do without her? Within the last few days, she had become his world. How could he find the strength to move on? He had let himself become so vulnerable, so open with her; she knew all of his secrets, all of his pain.

Slowly, he stood, holding onto the tree for support. He wanted to get back home and stay there for a little while. How could she just leave him? How could she just walk away from him, knowing all she knew, feeling all she felt? He turned away from the camp that started it all.

His heart leapt when he heard a soft voice behind him, "Jason."

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

He turned towards her. Tears were streaming down her face. "I couldn't…I couldn't leave…" She sniffed, "Jason, I love you…"

It only took three steps for Jason to have her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, feeling like a part of her was restored. She would stay with him. This is where she belonged, where her heart belonged.

With Jason.

*****


	30. Doubtful beginning of part 2

**Ready for part 2? I'm just going to have to make this up as I go. I just played it by ear on the first one so I guess it's going to be the same here. This is mainly informative but I'm going to set it up so I can go any way that I think up. Thanks again for the reviews.**

Months passed by quickly. Erin lost count after a few weeks. Time just didn't seem needed, almost as if this was her heaven. What did time matter? Would she ever return to see her parents? Did she ever want to? She remembered the day she had to make her decision. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Amy had insisted that she go back home with her, that Erin wouldn't survive without proper medical treatment for the wound on her back. As she was in her room packing her belongings, Erin paused. Amy was packing their…Kendra, Mike, Blake…their stuff…their things they left behind and quickly transferring it onto the bus. The entire camp was in complete chaos; local campers had been found dead.

Hand on her book bag, she paused. Was she walking away from the one true adventure in her life? She loved him. Jason was unlike any other man she had ever known, or heard of. How could she walk away from him? What if this was what she was here for? Quickly, she took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note for Amy. Grabbing her things, she left, heading for the woods. She belonged to Jason now but he also belonged to her now. She would be safe with him. Why go back to the pathetic cares of the world? Why waste her life away working for minimum wage? She knew that she would think about this all the time if she went home. She would have wondered what would have happened, pined over it year after year. No. She would not live her life like that.

Amy had returned to an empty room.

"Erin?" she called out, "Erin?!"

Had she gone back to him? Her eyes caught a glimpse of a white piece of paper on the dresser. She approached it slowly, almost as if she didn't want to read it, like it would give her the awful truth.

_'Amy, I'm sorry. My heart belongs here. I know it's selfish of me but my parents will have to think I'm dead. I trust you not to tell them. I love you and I will miss you, Erin'_.

Amy let the letter fall to her feet. Erin…

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

It hadn't taken long for her back to heal but she was scarred. A long indentation etched itself along her right shoulder blade, winding around her arm. Jason looked at it from time to time in thought, perhaps thinking back on that night.

The camp had been empty since Amy had left. It was metaphoric, maybe. Erin wondered what Amy had told her parents. How did she break it to her? Would she ever see them again?

Jason and she had to get used to how things functioned around them. He hunted their food and she learned how to butcher it on her own. The fruits she found came from the forest and were not very plentiful, let alone safe to eat. Erin secretly feared winter. What would happen? Would they be forced to eat meat only? Jason did not have to eat to survive but she did. Could she really live here? Could he provide for her like he needed to? She was afraid that she had made the wrong decision.


	31. Betrayed

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I also started a Jeepers Creepers fanfic too (called Where'd You Get Those Peepers) just because I caught it on SciFi today. It's along the lines of this story. That's why I mentioned it. To those who were wondering, no, Jason and Erin have not have sex yet.**

Erin cried out and put her finger in her mouth, tasting blood. She looked at the raspberry bush, now clearly seeing the thorns. Carefully, she reached back in the foliage and picked the berries, dropping them safely in her basket. Summer was coming to a close and she was in no way prepared. The clothes that she had taken with her camping were becoming worn out and would only last until mid-autumn, when the weather would turn colder.

Erin's senses went on high alert. There were footsteps approaching. Quickly, she hid behind a tree, watching for whatever was making those sounds. It was getting closer. Within seconds, a figure stepped out of the woods. Erin gasped, dropping the basket onto the ground and covered her mouth in shock.

"Amy!"

*

*

*

*

*AMY'S POV

She took Erin in her arms, hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

Erin felt tears brim her eyes, "Why'd you come back?"

"To save you, of course," Amy turned, looking back through the woods, "She's right here! I've found her already!"

Erin felt her breath leave her body as police officers shoved their way through the trees. The sheriff looked at one of the officers, "Ryan, take Erin and Amy to the police station near their home."

"What?!" Erin shrieked, "No!!"

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

"Erin…shhh!" Amy looked scared.

The officers started towards Jason's house, guns drawn.

"No! Where are you going?! JASON!!" Erin screamed, hurrying towards them.

Officer Ryan looked at Amy, as if wanting her to control her friend.

"Erin," Amy grabbed her by the arm, "We'll talk about this later, just come with us. Don't act crazy! Come on,"

"No!" she ripped her arm away, "JASON!"

Seeing enough, Ryan stepped forward and grabbed Erin's arm, digging his fingertips into her skin. Erin looked up at the officer, startled. Her mind started spinning. She didn't have to play by the rules anymore. She wasn't part of that culture, that society, anymore.

"Get your hands off me!" she narrowed her eyes at him, swinging a punch.

He shoved her to the ground and before Amy could speak on Erin's behalf, he took a bottle out of his uniform and maced her.

Erin screamed loudly, her eyes blurring and then burning, forcing themselves shut. Falling to the ground, her breathing came in ragged gasps. Rough arms picked her up roughly and dragged her.

"What did you do to her?!" Erin heard Amy screaming.

"Help me! Jason! Help!!!" her voice was weak. He would never be able to hear her.

Erin heard a door open and then felt herself hit the soft interior of a car. Was she in a police car? The door slammed shut. Fists pounded against the car, Amy's muffled screams becoming distant. The front door opened and someone got in the front seat.

"Just get in the front seat. Your friend is obviously crazy!"

Another door opened, Amy's voice very close. "Why did you do that?! Why did you do that?!"

Doors slammed and the car revved up. Amy's yelling only increased as the car started moving. Where were they taking her? Home? Erin still couldn't breathe; she felt like she was suffocating. Each breath burned more than the last. Blind and scared, her thoughts were flying. How could she get out of this? Would Jason come for her? Would they kill him?

Her heart was breaking. They were taking her away from Jason and where would they put her? She would have to face her old life again. It seems so trivial, so pathetic. She had a reason to live now- for Jason and they were taking her away! Betrayed by her friend, no less! She kicked out in anger, hitting the door repeatedly.

"Quiet down back there," the officer's voice called out, "or I will mace you again!"


	32. Sleeping Beauty

There were so many men. Jason looked them over. Police, no doubt and where was Erin? She should have been back by now. Hopefully she knew to stay out of the way. He raised his machete, ready to swing.

The bullets started flying immediately. With one blow, Jason decapitated an officer, his lifeless body falling to the ground, twitching; however, there was no time to savor his kill.

The bullets could not stop him. He took another step forward, raising his weapon.

"JASON!" he heard her voice through the chaos. That voice…Erin…she needed him.

He took off running, shoving the remaining officers out of his way. He couldn't remember the last time that he ran but then again, he couldn't remember the last time he felt compelled to save someone.

"JASON!" Erin cried out again. He couldn't take the sound of her voice, pleading and desperate. She needed him and he would kill whoever was hurting her.

He came to the clearing just as the police car was speeding away. They had taken her.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Erin heard the door open and felt rough hands pull her from the back seat. Her eyes were still burning but she was able to distinguish shapes, black as they were.

"Why are you being so rough?!" Amy's shrill voice invaded Erin's eyes.

"Your friend is obviously under stress. She apparently," he groaned as he forced her to her feet, "has been brainwashed and is delusional. People like that are unpredictable." As if he had made his point, he began walking her towards a building. Was it was police building? It had to be. Wasn't that where they were going?

"Wait! I want to come with you!" Amy persisted.

"Sorry ma'am, it's after visiting hours. Come back when the sheriff is here. Maybe we'll get you in then."

Erin heard a door click. It was darker inside and she was able to see a bit easier. The officer shoved her forward, making her trip. She landed on cold concrete.

"Crazy bitch," he heard a man swear, laughing rising in his voice.

A steel grindingechoed in the building for a moment before a sturdy click sealed her in. She was in a prison cell.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

When she woke up, her eyes were pained, but repaired. She rolled over on the floor and looked up.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty awakes…" an officer, different than the night before, looked down at her. "The way I hear it, you've been fucking a serial killer."

Erin groaned and sat up.

"You must be a good fuck, huh, sweetcake?"

Erin looked around. She was in a police building, but not like the one in her hometown. She wasn't home. This one was run down, only a few cells occupying the same space. Then she remembered, Jason! The police had swarmed the woods. Was he alive? He couldn't die, could he?

The jail cell opened and another officer stepped forward, "What do ya say? Should we try her out, Brett?"

Brett eyed her over, "Oh, I definitely think so."

Both of them stepped into the cell, blocking her only exit. She scrambled to her feet, frightened. She would fight them if she had to, even if she had no choice of winning. It would be her duty to fight, her animal instinct.

"Oh, looks like we have ourselves a fighter, John," Brett smiled, reaching out for her.

Erin swung hard, hitting Brett square in the jaw. He reeled backward in shock, holding his chin. Immediately, his hand shot back out, grabbed her by the throat, "Now don't be a little bitch, ya hear?"

A door opened causing John to step back and look into the main police area, "Fuck, boss is here," he warned.

"I ain't done with you," Brett glared at her, shoving her back into the wall, "You best believe that I'll be back for you by nightfall."


	33. Work Bonus

**I do feel compelled to mention that there is a rape scene in this part of the story. If you are sensitive in any way to that, please don't read it. That's what the warning is here for. Thanks again for the reviews. **

"No! This is fucking ridiculous!" Amy screamed at the sheriff, who still blocked the entrance towards the cells, "I asked you to help save me friend, not throw her in jail!"

"Our officer reported shooting a man over twenty times, and what did the man do? He got up and walked off! Your friend is safer in a jail cell than you are out in the open," Sheriff Thomas looked back down at her, "I lost one of my best officers that day because of your friend."

"You lost him because of Jason!" she narrowed her eyes, "Just let me see her, talk to her!" Amy insisted.

The officer studied her for a moment, "Well, I'm sure that's all right." He stepped aside and let her pass. "I'm going to relock the door. Just tell the officers inside when you want to leave. It's soundproof, so I won't be able to hear you ask. We got sick of hearing all the protests from the prisoners, you know? Both the officers inside have keys."

Amy stepped into the main holding area, closed the door behind her and immediately spotted Erin. She was in the second cell, guarded by two more officers. Walls blocked the view of the first and third cells, at least from the hallway. As Amy neared, she could tell that the remaining cells were empty.

"What have we got here, Brett?" one of the officers looked her over as she neared.

The other officer stood up from his chair, "Looks like the boss gave us our bonus this year, John." He cleared his throat and spit onto the ground.

Amy paused for a moment, not wanting to get any closer.

Erin stood up, noticing her, "Amy! Get out of here!"

"You know, your friend is a cock tease," Brett stepped closer to her.

When Amy tried to back away, John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of view, towards the first cell. Spinning her around, he slammed her back against the concrete wall. Amy tried to swing her fists, but the men caught them easily, pinning her arms to the wall.

"Help! Help!" Erin screamed from the cell, hitting the bars with her fists causing a metallic echo.

As John held her arms above her head, Brett grabbed her shirt and lifted up, exposing her chest.

"You got some nice tits, Amy," he grabbed her breasts hard, looking over at Erin, "You like seeing me play with your friend's tits?"

"Sheriff!" Erin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Amy screamed, trying to shove John off of her but he was solid, too strong. Brett dropped his hands to her pants, fumbling with the button. Amy kicked and screamed, but soon all of her clothes were lying in a heap beside her.

John shoved her to the ground. She landed hard on the cold floor and before she could even think of getting up, Brett was on top of her, spreading her legs apart. John kept her pinned to the ground, Amy's head turned towards Erin, noticing for the first time the numerous clumps of white on the ground by Erin's cell. They had been jacking off to her.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

Erin turned away as Brett and John took turns raping her friend, continuously screaming for the sheriff until her voice was raw. She could still hear Amy's sobs and the grunts of the men, no matter how tightly she held her hands to her ears. It seemed like eternity before both officers climbed off of her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Get dressed," John growled at her, "And if you say a word to anyone," he cocked his gun and pointed it at Erin, "I'll kill your friend."

Amy got dressed quickly and both officers escorted her to the door. They whispered something to her again before unlocking the door and letting her out.

Erin had never known such rage before, but she felt it growing inside her. A plan was already forming in her mind. She would let them get close; she would let them think they'd won and then she would find a way to rip them to pieces for what they had done.


	34. Night Shift

"Are you sure you boys want to stay?" the sheriff looked them over, "you've been working all day. It's no problem for me to-"

"No, no, it's okay. We want to keep Miss Erin here safe…" they smiled at her.

The sheriff looked at them again as if deciding whether or not they were telling the truth, when satisfied, he grabbed his coat and keys, "All right, have a good night. I'll see you back here in the morning."

When he left, the soundproof door locked eerily behind him.

Erin looked at the two men who were now facing her. She tried not to let her anger show; it would be better to catch them by surprise. Rage boiled in her; her adrenaline pulsed through her heart, faster and faster. She wanted to tear them apart with her bare hands and, by the looks of it, she was going to get her chance.

Brett was the first to open the door. Erin was fortunate. The cell was small, not enough to hold two guys. They had only two options- take her on one at a time or drag her out into the main area. Losing her fight was not an option to Erin. If they were able to get her out of the cell and onto the floor that would be the end. They would have at her for hours.

He approached her cautiously. Backing up against the wall, Erin watched him, ready for what she had planned. Cornered like an animal, her mind spun. She would be ruthless; she would be whatever she had to be to survive.

Brett lunged at her, grabbing for her arm. She quickly snapped back and swung her left fist, landing the blow on his cheekbone. He staggered back a little, holding his face. Without giving him time to compose himself, she kicked him in the groin. Brett doubled over, holding onto the wall.

"Looks like she's given ya some trouble, Brett," John mocked his friend.

As if those comments had hurt what little pride he still had left inside, Brett straightened and looked at Erin with complete hatred, "When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to stand."

He charged her. Unprepared and unable to run, her back was forced into the steel bars as he pressed into her, "Oh, yes, this is going to be fun!" he grinned at her, grabbing her around the throat, "you know…" his hand snaked down into her pants, "I've kinda always liked fighters..." he leaned in and whispered, "That's why your friend was so good."

Unable to hold the rage in any longer, Erin shoved her fingers into the man's eye socket and ripped. Brett screamed; a hideous scream that echoed through the entire building. She stood there, holding his eye, looking at him, dumbfounded. It was unbelievable that she had just done that.

"Brett!" John stumbled forward to his friend, who thrashed around on the floor in agony. John looked up at her in sheer hatred. Erin had never seen that look before in someone's eyes, not even Jason. He stood and removed his gun from his holster.

Erin let the eyeball drop to the floor. This was it.

"I'll fucking kill you for what you've done, you troublesome bitch!" he raised his gun, cocking the trigger.

Before she could react, a loud gunshot filled the room. Erin let out a shocked yelp as blood spattered all over her face. The lifeless body of John sank to the floor, revealing his killer behind him holding a shotgun.

"Sons of bitches," Amy growled.


	35. Reunited

Both of them stood there for a moment, absorbing what had just happened.

Brett lay on the floor, moving now and then, groaning, "I'll kill you…I'll kill you bitch…"

Amy kneeled over and searched John's body for the cell keys. She found them quickly and approached the door, "Erin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into this…" she set down the shotgun, unlocked the door and swung it open, "I thought I was helping…I just cared about you…"

Erin hugged her friend tight to her chest, "I know why you did it." She pulled back, "Let's just get out of here."

Stepping over the puddle of blood that was forming, Erin and Amy ran to the soundproof door, unlocked it with John's keys, and hurried out of the police station.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

It's now been a day since he had lost her, but it felt like an eternity. The police car tracks led him to a type of old-fashioned police station. The police that had shot at him were not from the same police force; he was certain. The officer's uniforms were nicer, more stylish, and full of equipment. The officers who had taken Erin had to be from this station.

As Jason approached, the door opened. He quickly stepped back into the shadows and watched. Two women left, running. It was Erin…and…Amy… Where were they going? What were they running from?

Erin was more important. Where were they heading? He followed, quickly.

*

*

*

*

*ERIN'S POV

The two of them paused when they reached a park, trying to catch their breath. A swing set creaked in the distance as the wind blew. It was cold. Erin had barely noticed it since she was running but now stopped; the cool air was setting into her bones.

"Erin," Amy took a deep breath, "if you want to go back to Jason, I will help you get back to Crystal Lake."

Erin nodded, "I do. I do want to go back…Amy, I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I love him, I really do."

"I believe you," Amy looked at her, thoughtfully, "What are we going to do about Brett and John? The sheriff will find them in the morning…they'll know it was us."

"I- I don't know…"

She really didn't know. Amy was right. The sheriff was going to know it was them. They had been the only two people in contact with Brett and John. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

Amy shrieked when a dark shadow emerged from the trees. Covering her mouth, she watched as Jason approached them.

Erin turned her gaze towards the trees, "Jason!"

He pulled her into a tight hug. Erin tried to pull away but he kept her there, pressed against him.

*

*

*

*

*JASON'S POV

He held her tightly, never wanting to let go. He had lost her once. He never wanted that to happen again. And his Erin was here with Amy. Hadn't she been the one who took Erin away from him? Why was Erin still around her?

"Are we going back to Crystal Lake?" Erin looked up at him.

Jason nodded. Even though many people knew that he was there, it was too much to leave behind. If anything, they would have to return for a brief while before deciding on where to move.

He nodded towards Amy, as if saying 'What about her?'

"I want her to come with us," Erin told him.

Jason immediately shook his head. That girl had been too much trouble already.

"Jason, I need her with me," Erin insisted. "She's not safe here."

He considered it, eventually nodded his head. Erin had saved her friend once before. Obviously, Amy was important to her somehow. It would be easier to have her within sight anyway, so he could know if she was up to something suspicious.

Jason led the way back towards the lake. It was going to be a long walk home.


	36. Doubtful ending of part 2

**This is going to be the end of part 3. It's kinda gotten old but I'm going to start on a part three. Sorry if this part is boring but I want to tie to all together so I can start on the next part. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being patient. **

*AMY'S POV

What was she doing? Was she really going back with them? What was her role going to be? A loyal friend? That would mean being alone for the rest of her life. As much as she loved Erin, it would be too hard. Part of her felt changed, empowered even, but she was so unsure of herself. Granted, going with them was an adventure. Could she honestly say that if she turned around and went home that she would never have regrets? Wouldn't she be thinking of her friend? She would go with them. Fate had not been kind to her but it had offered her something that she couldn't let go of.

*ERIN'S POV

She had been so close to freedom many times- why had she never taken advantage of it? Was she no longer smitten with the idea of seeing her family again? Could she really live here, alone with him, forever? And was Amy supposed to stay with her? Erin felt guilty that her friend felt so committed. Still, she could not force herself to open her mouth and tell her friend to go home. They were really going home with Jason. God, were they both crazy?!


	37. Hello Again

*ERIN'S POV

*

*

*

*

It had been3 months now, living with Jason and Amy. Amy had taken up residence in one of Jason's spare rooms. She had been surprising adaptive and it was hard to admit, but her remaining in Erin's life was the one ray of sanity she desperately needed. Both of them had been trying to keep the house clean and make the meals for each other. Jason never ate, but Amy and Erin had taken a liking to the berries that grew in the forest and when new campers came to the cabins, they were able to take any picnic food they brought. Now and then Jason would return home with miscellaneous items. Erin never asked where he found them. She didn't want to know.

Erin wondered if the police were still looking for them after finding the two guards in the prison cell. Erin shuddered again when she thought about ripping that man's eye out. It haunted her. The only thing that quenched her guilt was thinking about what the man would have done to her if she had let him. Jason had gotten rid of any remaining bodies located anywhere near the house. They didn't need a trail of blood leading back to them. It was better that no one asked any questions and no one was curious.

Erin turned on an old radio that Jason had brought back with him. Static overtook most of the music. She guessed that they were too far away from the city to get any connection but she listened to it anyway. It was nice to hear some tunes, no matter how distorted they might be.

The back door opened and Amy appeared holding a basket. "I picked some more of those black berries," she said, holding up the basket. "I thought maybe you could make a pie or something…"

Erin opened the cabinet doors, "It doesn't matter, I'm out of everything. Jason hasn't brought anything back." She grabbed a loaf of moldy bread and tossed it down on the kitchen table.

"So maybe we should make a trip to town?"

Erin chewed on her fingernail, "I don't know. It's a long walk."

"Well, we have to eat. Where's Jason at?"

"He's not here. I'm not sure where he went."

"Then, let's head to town. If he went there, we'll meet him halfway. If not, then we'll get the food and be back by sundown."

Erin didn't say a word but Amy took her silence as an agreement. "I'll get the money."

Erin and Amy had searched the campsite for money, even if that meant robbing the dead. It was the only way they could afford the food they needed.

"Got it," Amy announced, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

*ERIN'S POV

*

*

*

*

It seemed to take forever, but the store was slowly creeping into view. It had taken them longer than they thought it would. Jason wasn't at the store and Erin wondered where he was, and if he would be pissed that they were gone. Her heart sank, what if he thought that she had left him?

They entered the store and brought only what Erin considered 'the essentials'.

"Ten fifty three," the old man behind the counter said, looking at them. He was nice enough. Erin guessed that he owned the store. It was small, probably family owned.

Amy counted out the money and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Erin and Amy divided up the items and carried them out the door. She closed the door behind them and as she was turning, bumped into a sturdy body.

"Excuse…" Erin looked up at the one-eyed man, "me… "

"Well, well," he replied, looking with hatred at Amy, then back at Erin, "looks like we're going to have a little reunion."


	38. Kidnapped!

The man shot his hand out and grabbed a chunk of Erin's air. She shrieked and dropped the brown sack of groceries. Apples rolled on the ground towards Amy. She looked at the one-eyed man in terror. The last time she had seen him, she was getting revenge on her rapists. John and Brett- the two officers in charge of Erin at the police station. They shouldn't have left him alive. She should have killed him like she did his friend.

A bullet through the fucking eye.

Erin swung hard at Brett, who caught her hand in his. "Now, now," he grinned evilly, "is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Amy still hadn't moved. Her eyes were trained on the gun sticking out of the man's pocket.

"Let's not make too much of a fuss," Brett pulled Erin along towards a red truck.

Amy moved quickly, reaching her hand into Brett's pocket. He turned sharply and backhanded her. The impact caused her to spiral to the ground. He ripped open the truck door, "Get in," he growled, shoving Erin into the passenger seat.

Amy pushed herself off the ground, only to feel a shoe collide with her ribs. Strong hands pulled her up and pushed her into the back of the truck. He stopped at Erin's window, taking out his gun. He cocked it menacingly. "If you scream, I shoot her," he motioned towards Amy. "And if you scream," he looked at Amy, "I'll shoot her." He smiled at Erin, then walked around the truck and opened the trunk. He returned with rope and tossed it at Erin.

"Tie up your friend," he ordered.

"I-"

He shoved the gun at her, "Do it!"

Erin reached around. Amy looked at her pitifully but held her ankles together so her friend could tie her. Brett watched her, carefully. After Erin tied knots around Amy's hands, he sat back in the seat, satisfied with her work.

"Now you," he looked at her. He took the rope from her and pushed her arm down against the arm rest. He tugged it tightly, causing her to cry out in pain. Leaning over her, he tied the other arm down. "I'm going to be doing some real bad things to you," he laughed, turning the key in the ignition. "You and your friend…" He put the car and drove and sped off.


	39. Into the Basement

Erin sat still in the passenger seat, eyes staring straight ahead. She didn't want to look at her friend. She didn't want to look at the man, to see the vacant hole where he eye should have been. The one she had ripped out. She could still feel it, the touch, the screams.

She watched where they were going. The turns, the way the road moved. Right. Right. Left. Right. Where was he going?

The forest, the town, all disappeared behind them. And when they reached the main road, Erin's heart sunk into her chest. How could Jason trail her this far out? How would she be able to make it back?

The man hadn't said a word since they left. He would look over at her now and then, licking his lips like he was going to speak, but he'd remain silent, turning back to watch the road. Erin wondered if he had a house somewhere. If he worked at the station, it would have to be nearby. In town. Then, where were they going?

They drove for miles. Twenty minutes. Erin watched the clock on the dashboard. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Or was it right? She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the seat rest. The man slowed down in front of a house, sliding into park in the driveway.

He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the drivers seat. Erin looked around. They had stopped in front of a plain-looking brown house.

"Where are we?" Amy whispered.

Erin shook her head. "I tried remembering the way..."

The passenger side door opened. Brett leaned over her with a knife. "Now," he breathed, his breath smelled of tobacco, "I have neighbors and if you scream, I'm going to cut out your tongue." He grinned widely. "Got it?" he demanded.

Erin nodded, "Yes."

"Good." He opened the back door and pulled Amy out. "I'm going to take your friend in first. Sit tight," he mocked Erin.

When they disappeared into the house, Erin began tugging at her bonds furiously. But the more she fought, the deeper the ropes tore at her skin. Before long, Brett appeared at the doorway again. He leaned over her and slid the knife under her forearms, slicing away the rope.

He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged her out of the car. She followed him inside. His home was filthy. Dirty dishes sat in the sink; flies swarmed over the half-eaten food. He opened the basement door.

"Go down or I'll throw you down."

Erin quickly stepped down the stone stairs. He followed quickly. Amy stood around a steel pole, likely one that held up the foundation of the house. Her arms were handcuffed in front of her, around it.

Erin stopped at the pole, expecting him to handcuff her too, but he prodded her along farther. Amy circled around the pole, watching as they moved deeper into the basement.


	40. Workshop

**Author's Note: I know I haven't written in...oh, a year or two. I don't know why I decided to start again, or even if I'll keep up. I was really hesitant about branching off this far to continue the story, but then thought 'why not?'. If it gets too much off the Jason/OC, I apologize. There's only so much you can do in a house in the forest. Thanks for reading. -AK**

Brett opened a door and shoved her inside. Her hands braced her from hitting the floor. The smell of wood filled her nostrils. Sawdust. Metal. It was pitch black. No light. No windows. Erin scrambled to her feet. Brett's dark silhouette lined the door frame.

"This is your new home, you stupid cunt. An eye for an eye."

Erin rushed at the door but it slammed shut long before she could get to it. The sound of a lock and she was sealed in.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" her fists beat on the door. "I'll fucking kill you!"

***JASON'S POV**

Erin wasn't there.

Amy wasn't there.

They weren't nearby.

He hadn't seen them when he came home.

Anguish set into his heart. He trudged through the forest, heading towards town. He would either find them on their way back, or he would have to search for some answers.

In his own way.

***ERIN'S POV**

Her lungs hurt from screaming. Her fists were bloody, and as far as she could feel, the door hadn't budged. She felt around the room. Wooden table tops. Steel. She paused when her fingers brushed against something sharp. It felt like teeth. Round. She felt above it. A lever that moved up and down. She paused for a second, her blood running cold.

A saw blade. It was a Power Saw.

That explained the smell of the wood. She was in a workshop. How many other tools were sitting around down here?

She backed up, until she was against the door.

"Amy?" she called out.

A muffled sound came from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay?" Erin raised her voice higher.

"Yes."

Erin could barely hear the response. Another muffled sentence.

"I can't hear you!" Erin shouted.

"Hey!" a shout came from out there. There was noise. A door shutting. Had he left? Or was he coming down? More muffled noise. A cry of pain.

"Amy?" Erin shouted.

The locks on the door shifted. The door opened, letting in light. Brett. He stepped it.

"I thought I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

He stormed at her. She moved to hit him. He grabbed her roughly and shoved her backwards. She landed on a table top. Now in the light, she could see the sharp saw blade looming over her. She let out a shriek of panic and roll off, but Brett grabbed her and held her on top.

"Is this how you want to play?" he yelled. He flicked a switch on top. The deafening, whirling sound of the blade filled the room. The saw circled above her. "Then, it's time we played." He brought the saw down closer. Erin let out a scream. He brought it back up. Closer again. She screamed, kicking at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he grinned. "I could slip and cut you in half."

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, her voice hoarse. "I'm sorry! Stop it!"

He pulled it back up and flicked it off. "Oh, you're sorry, are you?"

"Yes, yes!" Erin took in panic breaths, her chest heaving. Bile rose in her throat.

"Let's see how sorry you are..." he grinned. He leaned over her and slid his hand between her legs.

"No!" she screamed, pushing him away. He quickly flicked the saw back on, then off again, reminding her what would happen if she resisted.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god, Jason, please help me."


	41. Titanic

A shrill chime echoed through the house. Brett paused, looming over her. Hope surged in Erin's chest. The doorbell!

"Help! Hey! Help us!" Amy screamed. She pulled at the handcuffs, causing them to clang against the pole.

Brett grabbed a handful of Erin's hair and looked her straight in the eyes. "If you try ANYTHING, I will come back down and slit your friend's throat. Got that?"

Erin nodded. He released her. She quickly rolled away from the saw blade, landing on the floor. Brett stepped out from the room, shutting the door behind him. But just as the last rays of light disappeared from the room, she caught sight of a handle. The door locked. His feet pounded loudly on the stairs.

She dove for it, grabbing at the darkness. The sturdy wood felt solid in her hands. She traced her fingers up, feeling the cool steel above. Could it really be? Would he be so careless to leave it out in the open?

An axe. Erin felt a surge of adrenaline as she buried it into the wooden door.

***JASON'S POV**

Jason turned to look behind him. The store was ablaze, the crackling rivaled only by the sounds of terror. This was the price they had to pay.

And Erin. His only lead was a car heading up through the forest. But how far? How long did the one eyed man drive? Jason heading north, following the path away from the town. Didn't matter. He was going to track him down, and bleed him out.

***ERIN'S POV**

The sound was deafening. Brett would hear it soon. She would have to be quick. She reeled back and swung again. The door chipped, then split. Erin swung again, cleaving a hole through the center. Erin reached around and turned the knob on the other side. The door swung open.

Erin stepped out. Amy stood against the pole, staring at her. There were footsteps from above. Brett was coming back.

"Hurry," Amy hissed.

Erin looked at the handcuffs. Then at Amy. Then at the axe.

"Oh no," Erin said.

"Do it!" Amy insisted.

The images from the movie Titanic flooded her mind. That bitch had been lucky not to sever Leo's arm clean off.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

The footsteps were closer.

"I can't! I could kill you!"

"If he comes down here, _he's _going to kill me!"

Amy pulled the handcuffs tight against the pole.

"Amy..."

"Just do it!"

The footsteps came running now, pounding towards the door. Erin reeled back and connected. Amy's hands broke free.

"I can't believe I did it..." Erin said, dumbfounded.

"Little time to celebrate," Amy said.

The door at the top of the stairs opened.


	42. Lost and Found

Erin clutched the handle of the ax tighter and held her breath. Both girls listened to intently, waiting to hear footsteps on the stairs.

One step.

Then two.

Erin knew that she would have to problem sinking the ax into the man's body. Should she rush the stairs? Did he know that they were free?

Three. Four. Five.

He was almost at the bottom of the stairs.

Brett's sing-song voice echoed through the silence. "I know that you are freeeeee."

Erin and Amy both froze. So what if he knew that they were free? Why wasn't he afraid? Surely he knew the damage she could cause...

He turned the corner. Erin raised the ax up.

Brett lifted his gun, aiming right between Erin's eyes. "Put it down." Erin cursed at herself. Of course he had a gun! She had seen it when he dragged her out of the car! Why hadn't she thought about that?

"I said PUT THE FUCKING AX DOWN NOW!"

His voice sent shock waves through her body. She let the ax drop to the floor.

"Now, you know, I try to be a man of my word," he said, walking up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her, pressing her back into his chest. She looked at Amy. "And you remember that I told you not to try anything..."

He raised the gun at Amy. "And seein' how I don't have to knife, this'll have to do."

"NO!" Erin screamed.

He pulled the trigger.

***JASON'S POV**

He was getting close. He could sense it, sense her. It was much easier trekking through the forest than it would have been driving. He must have cut the time down by half. He followed a dirt road up a hill. He was getting into the deeper forest again. His hunting grounds.

As he came to a clearing, he saw what he had been looking for. The car that was seen outside the shop. He was here.

***ERIN'S POV**

Amy's lifeless body stared up at her from the cold basement floor. The smell of gunpowder filled the room. Brett let her drop to the floor.

"A friend for a friend," he said, a cruel grin crossed his face. "That was for John."

She lunged for the ax. He kicked it away. "Now," he said. "Her debt is paid, but you still owe me. An eye for an eye, remember?"

He grabbed at her. She kicked him away with her feet. He cocked his gun again.

"Aw, come now. I won't scar your pretty face. But I will take what I want. We have all the time in the world, just you and me."

Tears welled up in Erin's eyes, blocking her vision. She felt rough hands on her body, pulling her, groping at her. Then they stopped. Erin opened her eyes. Brett was staying very still, as if he was listening to something. Then, Erin heard it too.

Heavy footsteps walking through the house. Someone was inside.


	43. Salvation

Erin took in a deep breath, ready to scream. Brett's hand clamped down on her mouth and pulled her tighter against him. They both listened for a moment. The footsteps moved. Then stopped completely.

As far as Erin knew, there was no way out of the basement. They would have to go upstairs. Her heart was beating fast. Would they just wait for the person to leave? And who was it?

Brett slowly stood, pulling Erin to her feet.

"Shhh," he whispered, keeping his hand firmly planted on her mouth.

He moved slowly to the stairs, then they went up, step by step. Each stair creaked as they continued up. Only silence greeted them. They stepped out from the basement and into the kitchen. Brett raised the gun, aiming it as he scanned the house for entry.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me," said a, unfamiliar voice from farther in the house.

Brett lowered his gun. "Why didn't you say so?"

A tall, thin man emerged from an adjacent room. He came up to them, eying her up and down. Erin tried to scream. Why wasn't he helping?

"So, is this the new flavor of the month?" he grinned. "I know you said they were hot cunts, but man! I thought neighbors were supposed to share."

Brett laughed loudly. "This one is more personal," he said, nudging Erin a little.

"What about the other one? Can I try her?" he asked.

"Killed the bitch," he said.

The neighbor looked disappointed.

"She's the one who got John," Brett said. "And this bitch is the one who got me."

"Ah," he said. "Why didn't you say so?" A smirk crossed over his lips. "I'll leave you two alone then. Or..." he stepped forward. "Maybe we should try her together?"

A shadow passed over them. The neighbor let out a short grunt and looked down at the blade sticking from his chest. He collapsed to the floor, revealing Erin's salvation behind him.

Jason.


	44. Run

Brett stiffened behind her. His grip on her tightened. Jason bent over, grabbed the handle of his weapon and ripped upward. He took a step forward, then another, slowing advancing on both of them.

"You stay away from me." Brett took a step back, pulling her with him. He pulled open a drawer beside her and took out a large knife. Erin inhaled sharply and looked at Jason with pleading eyes.

'_Save me' _she screamed inwardly. '_Kill this bastard and save me!'_

But Jason paused, looking at the knife and them at her captor. Brett must have seen the look too; his grip on her only tightened. She was the barrier between him and Jason's blade. The hostage that gave him a way out.

Brett took another step around, then to the side, edging his way to the door. He was trying to leave! He was taking her again! Not again! She tried to lean forward, to pull her weight away from Brett, but his grip did not falter.

"Stop it, you stupid bitch!" His voice was demanding, but it still held fear. Another step, another, another, until his back hit the screen door. He pushed on it and it swung open behind them. She fought again, harder. If they left, Jason may never find them. And what would become of her? Dumped in a landfill, raped and beaten? No! She would not go! Let her die here!

Her eyes watched the knife in his hand. She had to make her move. Move now now now! She grabbed onto his hand and twisted her body, kicking with her feet until she felt his grip loosen. She fell from him, landing in the grass and weeds. He came down on her, but she rolled to the side, and pushed herself to her feet. She didn't look for Jason. She didn't look for Brett. She just ran for the trees.

She was in a daze. She ran from Brett. She ran from the images of Amy. She ran from her fear, from that glint in that neighbor's eyes. It was only until her body used up all the adrenaline did she stop and collapse onto the ground. She rolled over onto her back and looked up through the branches, to the bright sunlight behind. She closed her eyes.

Opened them again. Birds chirped overhead.

Closed. A soft breeze rustled the leaves.

The cracking of branches. She opened her eyes and sat up. Surely Jason had been able to do away with Brett. She stood up, folding her arms around her.

"Jason?" she asked to the forest.

"Guess again."


	45. The Finale

Brett. How had he gotten away from Jason?

"So close to getting away, so, so close." He grinned, holding up his knife. "It ends now."

Was this how it was going to end, by Brett's hand? After all that she had been through, this was it?

She backed up. He walked towards her, smiling a cold, merciless smile. From behind him, Erin saw a shiny glint, a reflection of sun off cold hard metal. Within seconds, that cold hard metal had cleaved itself between Brett's neck and shoulder, cutting him almost to the chest.

Erin covered her mouth, horrified. Brett's eyes were wide with shock. He stumbled a few feet and fell to the ground. Jason stepped forward, put his foot on Brett's back and ripped the blade from his neck. Blood streamed out. He groaned. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead! Jason looked at her, then back at the fallen man. He seemed to consider something for a minute, then brought the blade down on the man's skull. It cracked loudly, splattering the grass and trees with blood and brain.

They stood together for a moment, blood dripping from Jason's machete. It was over. It was really over. Brett was dead. Amy was...dead. A cold pang hit her heart. She had lost one of the best friends she had known. She was down in Brett's basement, rotting away. She wouldn't let it go at that. She would give her friend a proper burial.

And Jason was here now. She was safe. They could finally go home.

**A/N: It's been a long time coming to finish up the story. At first, I had wanted it to continue for only a few chapters, but one turned into three turned into...god, how many now? 45? They were short chapters, updated only when I could, but by some of the reviews I was given, a few people really enjoyed the ride.**

** Thank you everyone for your reviews. And thank you to the other people who PM-ed me mercilessly until I updated another chapter. Seriously, it helped keep me on my game because I wasn't even going to finish the story. But, now it's done. Story closed. The end.**

** I'm currently trying to work on another one of my stories- some of you have read it. 'Where'd You Get Those Peepers'- under Jeepers Creepers. It's not an obsession love story like this one was, though I shamefully admit that's what I really enjoy. Well, maybe it'll turn into one...you never know. ;)**

**-AdralineKali**


End file.
